


sympathy for the devil

by coffeeandcigarettesplease



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Shopping, Slow Burn, Sorta kidnapping, Spanking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, abandoned, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/pseuds/coffeeandcigarettesplease
Summary: - in hiatus-Rey is a cocktail waitress at Plutt’s strip club. A mysterious stranger takes interest in her, and things in her otherwise mundane life are quickly turned upside down when he makes her an offer she just can’t refuse.Hades/Persephone inspired mafia tale. Short chapters, quick updates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. I don’t have a clue where this is going, just a general idea. So buckle up! Should be fun!

I.

The bass is booming, the lights low beyond the bright stage, and I’m sweating. I hustle across the crowded floor, weaving around customers and coworkers, holding my damp tray like a shield in front of my chest. It’s a Friday night, busy as usual, and as I reach the bar, I sigh in relief.

Working at Plutt’s is rarely one’s first choice, but the pay is better than anywhere else. Even better if I was good at dancing and coordinated at all. Instead, I do decently well slinging drinks and getting kickback from the dancers when I direct a customer their way.

“I need three Bud Lights, two shots of house tequila, and three Lemon Drops,” I shout once I have Finn’s attention.

“You’re killing me, Rey,” he groans over the music. I smile sympathetically; at least we’re making money. As he hurries off to grab my order, I watch in the mirror behind the length of varnished wood and neon-lit shelves of liquor as Kaydel gracefully climbs the pole and twirls down slowly, hanging inverted with her tits out. For a moment, I sigh wistfully - though I knew their job wasn’t glamorous or as fun as they pretended for customers, it sure looked that way.

I had been born with no sense of rhythm or grace and had to practice - a lot - to manage carrying my tray full of beverages around without tripping over myself and spilling everything. Sometimes, it was unavoidable - drunk patrons gesturing wildly and knocking into me, drunk women stumbling into me, walls leaping out suddenly... Finn would always joke that I looked like a domestic violence victim, covered in bruises, sternly glaring at my pet Corgi, BeeBee, who would tilt his head and let his tongue loll out intelligently.

Plutt hired me a few years ago despite all of my deficiencies, and I’d worked my way up to the good shifts steadily over time. The tips got better, the girls that stuck around grew friendly, and Finn warmed up too. Despite the taboo nature of working at a strip club, it was a bit like a family. And it felt nice to be included.

So what if I had to wear booty shorts and a tiny white, nearly transparent T-shirt with Plutt’s emblazoned on the front in neon pink? My little breasts weren’t much to write home about anyway, and if it meant I had money to add to the shoebox beneath my bed - much safer than a bank account, and easier with my Visa expired and being an illegal citizen and all - I could stand it. Q 

Plutt even let me wear sneakers. He’s seen me struggle in the stiletto platforms all the other girls wore. He wanted me to make money for him, not break my neck.

Once my tray was loaded, Finn reminding me with a finger wag to ring them in as “do not make,” I swiveled through the low tables and chairs and doled them out, collecting cash as I went. Kaydel calls my name from the stage, bending down (giving quite the show in her tiny blue G-string), to ask me for a Captain and Coke once her set was through. I give her a thumbs up and scurry back towards the touch-screen computer to ring in and cash out my customers.

I’m busily tapping away, engrossed for the moment, when I feel the heavy, warm weight of a palm on my ass. I take a deep breath, fighting my natural instinct to grab the offending appendage and rip it off whomever it belongs to. Instead, I plaster a big bright smile on my face and glance up. A man, maybe in his mid thirties, stares down at me. He’s very tall, and somewhat attractive - it’s hard to tell in the darkness and black lights - with inky black hair slicked back and a scar bisecting one side of his face.

“Hi,” I say, feeling my pulse quicken nervously. “Can I help you with something?”

“How much for a dance?” he drawls.

“Oh, I’m just a server. I don’t dance.” I cock my head towards the stage, where Kaydel ascends the pole a final time. “She’s the best dancer we have. You won’t be disappointed with Kaydel.” Actually, not totally true, but she always treats me well and tips me out.

“No, I want a dance from you.” His voice was deep, velveteen and I ignored the trill that shivered down my spine in response.

I turn my eyes to the computer, his hand nearly burning a hole through my spandex shorts. I log off the console and flash him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I’m just a waitress. I have to get back to work.” I saunter off, fingers white-knuckled on my tray, eyes straight ahead. I swear I can feel his gaze on my back, hot and penetrating, as I duck behind the boundary of the bar.

——

A while later, a bachelor party files in and the level of crazy gets turned up a few notches. A new girl takes the stage, looking nervous in a pink mesh top and tiny black skirt. I watch, waiting for the party to find seats around the end of the stage, and Finn grimaces next to me.

“She’s... an interesting hire?” he says uncertainly. I flash him an amused smile. “Plutt must be desperate, putting a timid thing like that on stage on our busiest night of the week.”

“Maybe she bribed him,” I reply, miming sucking a dick with my tongue poking out my cheek. Finn pretends to gag.

“You’re disgusting.”

“Wretched,” I agree. I’m about to collect my tray when Kaydel trots up to the bar in her towering heels, dark eyes on me. Uh oh, I think. What now.

“Rey, I have a customer requesting you,” she says. She nods over her shoulder, towards the VIP Lounge, where rooms are sectioned off with heavy velvet drapes for privacy and more bodily fluids have been exchanged than I’m willing to estimate. “He wants a dance.”

“What? Girrrl,” Finn says, nudging me playfully. “You better work.”

“Um, I don’t dance though. We know this. Remember last time I tried?” I raise my eyebrows meaningfully. “Plus, I told this dude earlier that I’m not a dancer. I can’t be seen doing that with someone after telling someone else that I don’t - what if they complain to Plutt?”

“Rey, this guy is like. Loaded. Important. You can’t say no.” Kaydel’s gone wild eyed, round as saucers. Comical, combined with her see-through slip and the buns on top of her head. “He’s not a man that you say no to.”

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint - but no. Nope.” I shake my head and balance my tray against my hip. “I have drink orders to grab, though, so I’m gonna... go do. That.” I flash Finn and Kaydel a tight smile before launching into the fray. I hear Kaydel call my name but ignore her, sauntering to where the bachelor party has settled and taking their order - a predictable eight Bud Lights. I check on my other customers and pick the computer farthest from the bar to enter in the order, trying not to think about Kaydel or her customer. He would just have to settle for the beautiful and curvy and talented blonde instead of mousy, scrawny, clumsy me - honestly, I was doing him a favor!

It’s not like I’m ugly - just plain. Unremarkable. Mouse-brown hair, eyes that aren’t quite brown or green, freckled. My chest is small, my waist narrow, though my butt is round and perky thanks to my religious jogging routine. I’m petite otherwise. When I first started at Plutt’s, Finn nicknamed me Peanut. At first because he said I was bland, and now just out of affection. I don’t mind - I have a thick skin. Important in this line of work.

I lose myself in the busy work, running glasses through the washer, replacing soiled linens with clean, wiping down server stations and refilling straws at the bar. I even fill the ice wells for Finn, which I receive a quick but sincere “thanks!” He’s busy, as Pava has decided to do an impromptu dance on the pole that juts through the wooden slab (probably not serve-safe friendly, but it’s a strip club after all). By the time my shift is over, tips separated from my sales money that I zip into a bank bag and deposit in the designated slot at Plutt’s office door, I’m dead on my feet.

I get a ride with one of the kinder dancers and collapse in bed at nearly four AM. Within minutes, I’m asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

I always have Sunday and Monday off, because the club is closed, but mid-morning Monday I get a call from Plutt. A stone of dread sinks down my throat to my stomach; I take a deep gulp of air before I answer.

The only reason my boss would call on my day off is to bitch me out, so I’m not surprised when he cuts off my greeting.

“What’s this I hear you refusing a client a dance?” Plutt growls, and I can practically feel the spittle flying from his bloated mouth through the phone. I groan internally and find my voice.

“You know how utterly crap I am at dancing,” I respond in a tone that belies my anxiety. I rake a hand through my bed rumpled hair nervously.

“I don’t care if you do the fucking Macarena, Johnson. If a customer wants to pay you for your company, you take the fucking money.” He sounds terribly irate and I wince. “If he ever comes back - and Maker only knows why he would after that display - you do whatever the hell he wants. Do I make myself clear?” I can imagine him, in his dank, stuffy, windowless office, surrounded by piles of wrinkled cash in his undershirt, sweat-stained atthe armpits with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Probably poised and ready to cross me off the employee roster.

“Y-Yes, sir. I understand,” I reply weakly.

“Good.” He hangs up without a goodbye and I toss my phone onto the bed before flopping back with a heavy sigh. BeeBee whines, lifting her head worriedly. I can’t say why or how I was so certain, but I knew the man would be back. I would have to dance for him. I pull a pillow over my face to muffle my scream of frustration.

——

I’m scheduled Tuesday night, which is relatively slow, but I dress up more than I usually would in anticipation. I wear my uniform tank without a bra (not unusual for me), my regular black booty shorts, and a pair of striped tube socks with my Chucks. I put my hair into two box-braids and carefully apply mascara with a shaking hand. Intrusive thoughts of accidentally stabbing my eyeball and blinding myself forever flash through my brain but I push them out and carry on. The difference is subtle, I think. No one will notice that I’ve taken extra time with my appearance.

Finn is behind the bar and I’m the only server on the floor. Rose, the timid dancer from Saturday, is sitting with a customer at the bar and Jessika Pava is on stage, despite the lack of customers. She’s gazing at her reflection in the mirror backing the stage, watching as she writhes around on the floor. I roll my eyes.

“You look cute,” Finn says, bumping my hip with his own once I drop my bag and jacket behind the bar. He tugs on a braid and I fight a smile.

“I got in trouble,” I reply as I start stocking glasses and beverage napkins. “Plutt called me yesterday to ream me out about turning down dances.”

“Poor thing,” Finn pouts. He’s mocking me, so I punch his arm.

“Why don’t you talk to Plutt first thing on a Monday morning, see how much you like it!” He waves his white rag in surrender, laughing. “It was horrifying.”

“Don’t worry,” Finn says, “if it would’ve been a big deal, you would’ve been fired. Just hope no one asks you to dance anytime soon.”

I roll my eyes at the ceiling. “The fact that it happened twice is one night is incredible. I mean - what about me screams sexy, anyway? Especially when surrounded by half naked women with actual breasts?” I gesture to Pava on stage.

“Some guys like your look too, Rey. I think they call you a ‘spinner,’ because you’re so small they can spin you around during-“ I clamp a hand over his mouth, feeling my cheeks go hot and red.

“Thanks, I get it.” I shake my head while he laughs at me. I’m used to it - Finn had been truly hysterical when he learned that I was a twenty-one year old virgin, and that I still hadn’t lost it a couple years later. I know it’s unusual, of course. But I’d never had a boyfriend, never met someone that made me want to throw caution (or my panties) to the wind. Maybe I built it up too much in my head - certainly, considering I worked in a strip club, where being sexy and selling a lusty fantasy was the goal, I was more realistic about it now... but I’ve waited so long, it seems silly to just throw it away now.

There is a small rush around eight, a dozen men filing through the door and filling up a few seats around the stage. Rose went on, seeming more comfortable with less of a crowd. Since I didn’t need to run my ass off, I settle into a seat for a few moments, shrouded in shadow and far back from the stage to watch.

She’s cute, round cheeks and dark hair cut in fringe over her forehead. She climbs gracefully, slides slowly - arching and perfectly posed, toes pointed. She had to be a trained dancer outside of here, I decide, leaning my tray on my legs and letting myself get distracted. I don’t notice that someone hasjoined me until he clears his throat - I squawk and flinch, tray clattering to the floor. He’s calm, totally unperturbed.

It’s the guy from last Saturday. Another dark black suit, hair slicked back. I notice his ears are actually a bit large and stuck out on the sides of his head. He has a long nose, chiseled jaw, a few moles dotting the cream of his complexion. Much more handsome than my initial appraisal. Bigger, too. A large hand splays on the table, drumming fingertips rhythmically on the cheap tabletop.

And his eyes - they’re just as dark as the rest of him, and they just bore right into me, right through me, and I suck in a surprised breath at the intensity.

He’s gorgeous. Something about him screams power - not just money, but the confidence that comes from having a lot of it - and makes me feel inadequate in comparison. Like I’m... inconsequential. Disposable. I swallow hard and blink at him, nervous but somehow stirring below the belt.

“Hi,” I say, once I regain my senses. I shake my head, as though that will clear my foggy thoughts. “I’m sorry, did you need a drink, or...?”

“A drink would be agreeable,” he says. I stand quickly on shaky legs. Everything about him is intimidating - his sheer size, impossibly good looks, the deep, rumbley quality to his voice that sends goosebumps over my arms.

“Great. What can I get you?”

“Glenfiddich, if you have it. Neat.”

I bob my head and stride towards the bar. I slam my tray down harder than I mean to, and Finn flinches dramatically, hand flying to his chest,

“Damn, Peanut. What the hell?”

“He’s back,” I say, fluttering my hands nervously. “That guy, the one that wants me to do a dance, he’s back.”

“Maker,” Finn sighs. He stand on tiptoe, craning his neck to look around better.

“I need a Glenfiddich neat,” I instruct him, “and a double shot of - oh, better do Jose.”

I ignore his arched brow but he pours the drinks and I gulp mine back, wincing at the taste and the fire in my chest. If I’m going to do this, I’ll need some help. And Jose Cuervo tequila is the best help I can imagine, on the spot. I take the short tumbler of amber liquid that Finn hands me, along with a little square napkin.

“Good luck,” Finn tells me.

“I need it,” I agree. Taking a deep breath, squaring my shoulders, I wind my way back to our table. He’s leaned back the short chair, one leg crossed over the other, jacket unbuttoned. I place his drink on the bev nap in front of him, plopping down gracelessly. Maybe I could convince him how big of a waste of money it would be for a private dance. Maybe I could talk up Rose, who was swinging her hips and peeling her shirt over rather seductively, in time with the song playing overhead.

His gaze doesn’t linger on Rose’s near naked form as soon as I sit down. It’s fully on me, which is only a tiny bit terrifying. I clear my throat.

“I’m sorry - about Saturday. I just... well,” I pause, searching for the right word. “I’m just really shit at dancing. I’m very clumsy, and uncoordinated.”

All he does is arch an eyebrow, sort of smiling - well, the corner of his mouth lifts up like what I’ve said is amusing, anyway.

“It’s not you, or anything, I just don’t dance. At all.” I’m starting to sweat nervously, and I swipe the back of my hand over my damp brow. “I can’t walk in the heels, either - it’s a mess.”

He continues to stare at me. It’s unnerving. I’m sweating and blushing. I wring my hands in my lap as the laser lights chase multicolored o we the dark walls. Maybe it’s the alcohol loosening my tongue, but I ramble on. “Plutt wanted me to dance when I applied for the serving job. We did an audition. I knocked my head on the pole and nearly gave myself a concussion. It’s just - I’m a shit dancer, it’s really embarrassing, and I’m sorry.”

Please say something, I think at him as loudly as I can. He sips on his scotch and watches me, like I’m the most interesting thing in the world. Considering there’s a pair of double-d breasts on display across the room, I’m certain I’m not the most interesting thing, but he just stares.

It seems like an eternity later, me squirming nervously in my seat while he drinks and stares, but he does speak. Pava is back on stage now, doing her routine to that Ludacris song, but he ignores that whole part of the club.

“So, you’re a bad dancer.”

I nod frantically. “I’m very sorry -“

“You look perfectly healthy. Your build is small but you’ve got a lot of muscle tone. Especially in your legs.” He says this all matter of fact while I blush. “I thought... since you worked here... you’d be able to dance.”

I’m perplexed, honestly. He doesn’t seem disappointed - almost robotic in his response. I don’t know what he wants from me, but I’m terrified to dismiss myself and escape the tension, how awkward I feel, afraid of getting in trouble with Plutt again. “I-I suppose I could try,” I say weakly. “If you really insist.”

“Wonderful,” he says. The smile he flashes doesn’t reach his eyes, but it’s still an attractive one. I sigh and stand, heading towards the VIP Lounge with a riotous tummy. I glance toward Finn, who flashes me a thumbs up, before leading him behind the velvet curtain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Thank you for all the love. Just a reminder, I’m posting from my phone and autocorrect hates me.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at coffeand-cigarettes-please

III.

It’s much quieter in the little Lounge, and I take him into the last room. There’s a small leather sofa, more mirrors, and a pole. The man settles back, glass in one hand and legs stretched in front of him. I have no idea what I’m supposed to do - the music is well muffled and distant, I don’t know how to dance or be sexy. Wildly, the idea of actually doing the Macarena like Plutt suggested flies through my mind as I shift my weight from one foot to the other.

“There’s no music,” I say smartly.

“That’s ok.”

No, it’s not, I want to snap. Instead I nod and gulp nervously. I can’t dance with music, I’m totally lost on how to dance without music, I’m sweating more and feel incredibly embarrassed - I’m flushed from the roots of my hair to my toes. This man is nonplussed, waiting, staring.

I bite my lip and clench my hands into fists. “Have you ever had a lap dance?” I ask in a tiny voice.

He nods.

“Can you - that is, if you don’t mind, of course - I’m so sorry -“

“What is it?” His voice is gentle, warm. Encouraging.

“Could you tell me what to do?” I watch as something - I can’t tell what - changes about his demeanor. Maybe his eyes darken and narrow. Maybe he straightens a bit, sitting up further. I don’t know. But he nods and pats his lap.

“Straddle me,” he commands in a voice like molten chocolate. I scramble quickly, gracelessly, to obey. He’s broad and solid, and I tremble, trying to keep my weight on my legs instead of his. Big hands rest at my waist. “You’re quite lovely.”

“Oh,” I say, looking down bashfully. Strange compliment from a man whose erection I can feel pressing against my thigh.

“Now, you just sort of... pretend you’re fucking me. Usually to the beat of whatever song.” He’s totally unabashed while my heart starts pounding like a drum in my chest. “There’s usually a lot of brushing your chest against mine, hair flicking... it’s hard to describe how to be seductive, you’d have more luck asking one of your coworkers.”

“Oh,” I say again. “I’m - well, you see -“

“Just pretend I’m your boyfriend,” he instructs, leaning to whisper against the shell of my ear. His warm breath on my skin has shivers climbing up my spine. It feels nice. “Pretend you’re riding me.”

“I’ve never done that before,” I admit in the smallest voice I have. I chew my lip nervously. “I’m - a uh, virgin.”

His hands clutch at my waist, gripping quite hard. Our eyes meet, his dark and deep and so intense as he looks at me. It’s like he can see inside of me, I think, like I have no hope of hiding a single thing from him. My fingers curl into the lapels of his jacket.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-three.”

“Bit old to have never been properly fucked.”

“Yes, well. I’ve waited this long, what’s a while longer?” I try to sound more confident than I am while perched on a ridiculously attractive man’s lap, confessing my deepest secret with shame. My face can’t get any redder.

“Oh, waiting for marriage? How... antiquated. Cute.” He smirks then, and as much as it annoys me there is something stirring, something hot and heavy between my spread thighs, and I dearly wish I could clench them together to try and soothe the sudden ache.

“Not marriage, necessarily... just love.” I shrug a shoulder and the man nods slowly. His hands are stroking up and down my ribcage, warm and soft and gentle. I wonder how disappointed he is, wasting money on this little chit-chat instead of having me grind on him silly.

“Love is fleeting, elusive. Most people never find it, but still manage to have sex.” He’s teasing me, I think, but his hands are quite distracting and I’m quivering, a mess of nerves.

“I suppose I’m not most people,” I say, shrugging a shoulder.

“No,” he agrees. “I suppose not.” His hands slide down to my hips, I shudder as a hot blaze follows the trail of his palms. He gently rocks me against him, watching my reaction. My core drags against him, and it feels - I make a startled noise at the sensation, which is really good.

“Just like that,” he purrs. I let him guide my body, hands holding onto his broad, muscular shoulders. He feels like a slab of marble through his jacket. My pussy clenches around nothing as I rock against him. It’s awkward, no rhythm, but I start to move faster of my own accord as the heat inside me blazes higher.

He palms my bottom again, both hands squeezing my cheeks as I start to really grind on him. I’m almost certain I’m doing this lap dance thing wrong, it doesn’t feel like dancing at all... but it feels really good and the tequila makes me brave. It’s like I’m hurtling towards something, and his dark gaze never leaves my face as I start to pant.

“So good, you’re doing wonderful,” he says. I bite my lip and want to hide my face. Pleasure seeps through me - I’m probably soaking through my shorts as my thighs flex under my weight. He presses me down tighter, his own hips thrusting up, and I can feel the drag of his hardness between my legs now. The revelation that he’s as into it as me, that this is pleasing him too, makes the pleasure spike and I’m right there, right at the peak -

“Are you going to cum?” he murmurs. “What a naughty girl you are, cumming for me. Take it, sweetheart, take all you need.” His low tone and the deepness of his voice, has me breathless and I bury my face in his neck as I do just what he says. My body could, tense, before it explodes. My pussy flutters around nothing as I tremble against him, making needy little noises that would normally be humiliating, but it feels so fucking good that I don’t care.

His hands stroke over my back, and I stay curled on him for long moments, to ashamed of my wanton actions to meet his eyes. I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to look him in the face again.

——

After that first mortifying encounter, the mystery man comes back every time I work, but he never asks for another dance. He sits at a table, sipping scotch and watching with a blank, bored expression while the dancers climb and twirl and shake their butts. I never get in trouble with Plutt - well, not over dances, anyway - and he tips me well over what’s normal or even appropriate.

Even with the scar running through his cheek, the dancers are jealous. Sweet little Rose gushes about how lucky I am, having a regular that looks like him, who hardly looks at the dancers, whose eyes follow me around while I wait on other patrons. Kaydel deems him “creepy hot,” while Pava is convinced he must be waiting for the right moment to kidnap me.

I brush her off with a laugh. Compared to the aggressive customers I fight off regularly, this dude seems polite, well-mannered. I sit with him when it’s slow enough, and he stares and asks me endless questions. Not just about being the world’s oldest virgin, either.

“Why did you start working here?” he asks on a Thursday night a week later. It’s busy, but I’m not the only server, so I perch on the arm of his chair and cling to my tray.

“Oh, well... I needed a second job. In the evenings. I was working at a diner for the breakfast rush, and needed to supplement my income. I did so well here that I quit the other place eventually.” I shrugged.

“You’re a hard worker,” he comments, sipping his scotch.

“I had to be, growing up.” My voice is chipper despite the subject matter. My childhood is a sore point, a wound inside of me. I don’t talk about it. Ever. “Plus, this seemed much more fun. I like the pace, the chaos. I can’t sleep without it anymore.”

“I know what you mean. My line of business is... stressful. If I’m not up half the night thinking, I wake up suspicious.” His wry smile makes my heart flip over and I ignore the sensation.

So he’s hot. And has that whole, tall, dark, mysterious thing going on. He’s still a stranger. I don’t even know his name, which is probably weird but I don’t think much of it. Probably married, has kids and a wife he’s ignoring by spending time here.

“What do you do?” I ask politely.

The stranger smirks. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Plus, it’s... probably best that you don’t.”

“If you say so,” I say lightly. I’m wiggling with curiosity now, but reign it in. This guy is single-handedly padding my savings shoebox, I’m not dumb enough to chase him off.

I see Plutt out of the corner of my eye, lumbering heavily across the floor. I cringe. “Better get back to work,” I say, smiling apologetically. He nods, and I’m off quickly. I take orders, deliver drinks, flutter my eyelashes and collect tips. Half the customers pay me little attention - half too much. Finn warned me before that some think the wait staff are more attainable than the dancers, that they’d try to get me in their bed or backseats. It’s simple enough to smile and act coy, though it’s taken a while to perfect the expression.

I can feel the mystery man watching me as I weave through the crowd. I notice that Plutt is watching me too, before his gaze settles on my customer. He makes a beeline through the crowd and I can’t watch.

“Awfully cozy over there,” Finn sings as I set my tray on the bar. He dunks glasses in the sink below the bar, twisting them on the bristle-brushes in sanitizer before placing them on the rubber matt to dry.

“My rent is already paid for the next month,” I say. I’m shameless. Money is a luxury I’m not used to, and having extra makes me feel infinitely more secure in life. I have food, I can pay bills, I have my eye on a new coat to replace the one I’ve worn to tatters. It feels good... and it’s not like I have to do anything for it. Just spill my secrets. It doesn’t seem like a fair trade.

“Just be careful, Peanut. Men that come here don’t give that kind of money out for nothing,” Finn eyes me knowingly, and I resist the very strong urge to roll my eyes. I know, deep down, he’s probably right. But the money is just too good, too tempting... and he’s been nothing but respectful, especially since learning about my virginity.

Plutt has abandoned my new friend and after I clear my tray of drinks, I sit on the arm of his chair again. He glances up and the corner of his mouth lifts.

“Your boss is scum.”

“This I know.” My lip curls in disgust. “You should work for him. Get the whole slimy experience.”

“Pass.” He tilts his head, studying me, and I try not to fidget under his gaze. “I think about you a lot.”

“Oh?” I blink at him owlishly, surprised and flattered. “What do you think?”

“A lot... but mostly, I find myself wanting to know more about you. You’re beautiful,” he says and I instantly sputter my disagreement, “you’re fascinating. So positive, despite the darkness lurking inside.”

“Darkness?”

“There’s something secret. You’re very good at covering it up, you’ve only ever mentioned it a couple times but.. it’s at your edges. I’m trying to figure you out, but the closer I get the more questions I want to ask.” I’m lost in his steady gaze, deep and hypnotizing. I’m leaning towards him.

“I’m really just... a really boring girl.”

“I doubt that very much.”

“Trust me. I wake up at nine, I jog three miles every morning with my dog...”

“You have a dog?” The stranger’s smile grows. “See, I figured you for a cat person. Learning something new all the time.” His hand lifts and rests on my knee. It’s heavy and warm on my bare skin - inwardly, I panic - did I shave my legs recently? Is it all poky stubble? If it is, he has no issue with it. And the warm spreads up my thigh, towards my crotch, sending little tingles rushing through me.

“You definitely seem like a cat person,” I respond. My voice sounds husky. His eyes sharpen, honing in on me.

Suddenly, Pava lurches in knocks me into the strangers chest. Her face is bright red and she teeters on her tall heels. “Rey, I need you to stop flirting,” she slurs, pointing a pointy manicured nail in my direction as I try to wiggle off of my customers lap and not spill his drink, “and take some fuckin’ drink orders. Mmkay.” She pats my head and I gale at her, torn between embarrassment and fury. I clench my jaw and nod, just to get her to leave.

“Sorry,” I say shakily. I find my footing and climb out of his lap, sliding a hand over my ponytail. “She’s obnoxious. Sober or drunk.”

“No harm done.” He smoothes a hand over his black button down and shifts. “You go take care of your customers. Rey.” My name on his lips sounds like sin. I try not to melt into a puddle of arousal, choosing instead to turn crimson as I make my way into the rowdy crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 3 year old cannot comprehend what could possibly be more interesting than building train layouts with him. Sorry if I don’t respond to comments as quickly today, I am now a train engineer with a very demanding boss.

IV.

My feet are throbbing as I duck into the dark night. I should call a cab but I only live six blocks away - it seems silly. I have pepper spray on my keys and I’m fairly certain I could outrun anyone I might need to. Plus, it’s winter. My breath puffs out in front of me and crunch, frozen snow piles in the gutter. The streets are empty traffic lights blinking yellow, and I think it’ll be ok. So I hunch my coat tight around my body and start walking.

I don’t get far. A dark, tinted-window sedan pulls up beside me, facing the opposite direction of traffic. The passenger window rolls down and my tall, dark, mysterious customer rolls slowly along, keeping pace with me.

“What the hell are you doing?!” he calls out.

“Walking home.” I’m freezing, wearing tiny shorts, and I don’t want to stand her chit-chatting.

“Get in.” He stops and reaches a long arm across the interior to push the passenger door ajar. “Come on, Rey. Get in.”

I hesitate, because I grew up in the days of Stranger Danger. When getting into a man’s car meant Bad Things. Like winding up in the bottom of Lake Michigan. Or dead in ditch. Or worse.

But he isn’t a stranger. I might not know his name or occupation, but we’ve been seen together. He’d definitely be a suspect if I went missing. And it’s honestly fucking freezing, so much that my teeth are chattering, so I bolt and jump into his car, ignoring his relieved chuckle as I shut the door and nudge the button to roll the window up.

“You’re out of your mind.” He swings a U-turn and goes around the next block so he can head the direction I was going, on the right side of the street. “Walking alone in this part of town, in the middle of the night, dressed like that?”

“Ok, but how else am I supposed to get home?” I glare at him as I hold my hands up to the warm vents. I moan at the delicious hot air. I would hug it, were it possible. He watches me and I ignore his stare like usual. “It’s just a couple blocks. State Street.”

The apartments are old and run down, and I have a studio, but it’s all BeeBee and I need. Cheap and efficient, inexpensive to heat and cool.

The stranger pulls in and idles in front of the building door. He appraises it through his tinted window before glaring at me. “This is where you live?”

“Yep.” I nod. “Home sweet home.”

“You’re joking. There’s no security, not even an exterior light.” He shakes his head. “I don’t like this.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you don’t live here,” I grumble.

“Give me your number. I’ll text you mine. I don’t want you walking home at night again.” He’s awfully pushy, I think. But I’m also overly tired from a demanding shift. So I enter in his number, then realize as I’m saving it that I still don’t know his name.

I nervously ask, “what should I save your contact as?”

He smiles slowly. “Kylo Ren. You can save me as Daddy though, if you like.” My face goes beat red.

“All right, Kylo it is.” He chuckles at me and I reach for the door handle. “Thank you for the ride.”

The image of me on top of him in the VIP Lounge springs unbidden to my mind, and the way that his eyes darken makes me think it does to his, too. Before I can comment I scramble out of the car and up the steps, letting myself in. It’s not until I’m inside, flipping on the light and peeking through the blinds that I see him pull away.

——

I’m surprised the next morning when Rose invites me out to lunch. I have some money to spare - thanks to Daddy Kylo - and agree. We meet at the Coney Island that’s part of the same block as our work, since we both have shifts later.

Finn comes too, looking hungover behind dark sunglasses, as we pile in a booth. Weak winter sunlight fills the dingy eatery, the smells of fried food and sizzling meat heavy in the air. My stomach rumbles.

“I think Plutt hates me,” Rose says once we’ve all ordered. “He’s always glaring at me.”

“He hates everyone,” Finn and I say in unison. I grin at him.

“He’s still giving you weekend shifts though, so that’s something,” I point out. “He could have you working only days. That’s when you’re really in trouble.”

“Really?” She brightens a bit. “I heard Pava works both.”

“Pava has a habit to fund,” I reply, and Finn taps his nose. Rose gasps, scandalized. “She takes any shift she can.”

“Why don’t you dance, Rey?”

Finn chuckles, obviously remembering my disastrous audition and the subsequent attempts. I swat him across the table, glaring daggers. “Rey might be a cutie but she has two left feet and no rhythm.”

“I’m horrible,” I agree in a cheerful voice. “Just... like humiliatingly bad.”

Rose smiles softly. “My sister can’t dance either. We took ballet together, growing up, but she quit after a couple years. Said she couldn’t stand how much better I was.”

I knew it!

“Why dance here if you’re properly trained?” I ask.

“Old knee injury. Companies won’t touch me.” Her smile falters and I feel the disappointment and sadness radiating off her. “It’s not what I thought I’d be doing, but at least it’s still dancing. Even if I get naked while I do it.”

“You ladies are brave as hell,” Finn says, reaching and squeezing her hand. “Don’t feel bad. It’s hard as hell to get on that pole.”

“For some of us, quite literally.” They laugh at my expense but it’s good natured, friendly.

Our food arrives and conversation dwindles as we tuck in. I’m eating a pile of French toast, slathered in butter and syrup, humming cheerfully. I love eating. I didn’t get to do it enough as a kid. I tell myself I’m making up for lost time.

“So, I found out my mystery customers name,” I say after a few minutes of chewing.

“Oh, this should be good. Is it Lorenzo? Cabrini?” Finn grins cheekily. I roll my eyes.

“You mean the guy that comes and watches you all night instead of the stage?” Rose asks. Her eyebrows nearly disappear under her fringe.

“That’s the one. Kylo Ren.” I don’t want to tell him about getting a ride from him or exchanging numbers. I know what Finn will say - that I’m being careless. Not protecting myself. Some dancers even have burner phones that they only use to communicate with clients, only give out fake names. But I hadn’t even thought of it last night. After all, he seemed disappointed in our one and only private dance - he never asked for another - and I felt inexplicably safe around him.

“Wait, I know that name. He’s like, a mafia guy,” Rose says. Her brow scrunches up as she thinks. “I’m pretty sure he is.”

“You have an overactive imagination.” I point my sticky fork at her. The mafia does have a presence in our city. I only know because I’ve heard whispers, seen the newspaper articles about men turning up in the Grand River with cement shoes. But it’s not like the movies, zoot suits and enforcers running around. They’re probably just drug trafficking, as we are just a hub on the highway between Canada and Chicago.

“I told you to be careful, Rey,” Finn says, lowering his shades to peer at me.

“I am,” I say with a laugh. “You’re both being so dramatic!”

“Just keep it in mind, when you’re flirting with the devil in Gucci,” Finn drawls. “He might be a big bad wolf.”

Well, he certainly was large, but not a wolf. He seems so gentle and thoughtful, to me. Plus, I’ve only seen him outside of work the one time. I’m about to protest their words of caution when my phone vibrates in my pocket. I pull it out, surprised to see Kylo’s name in my notifications.

‘I know you’re working but I have business tonight and won’t be able to see you.’

I frown, disappointment gripping me much more intensely than I ever imagined I could feel it. He’d been in every shift I worked for nearly two weeks! I bit my lip as I saw the typing bubble on his end go off.

‘Do not walk home. My driver will be waiting for you.’

So bossy, I think with an eye roll. I quickly type back that I’m bummed he won’t be in, and thank him for the driver - though I point out how unnecessary it is. Seconds later, he responds.

‘How set are you at remaining in your apartment? Could I persuade you to move?’

My brow furrows in confusion. He wants me to move? I guess he probably thinks I make more money than I do, that I must get tips like the ones he gives me all the time. The apartment is right in my price range. I like it - close to work, close to downtown, small and cozy for BeeBee and I. I text back, ignoring Rose and Finn as they gossip about our coworkers and customers.

‘I do not want to move, Kylo. I like my home.’ I can practically hear him sighing.

‘As you wish, sweetheart.’

I wait for more, but that seems to finish our conversation. I tuck my phone away and rejoin the conversation, ignoring the curious look Finn shoots me and pretending I’m not as... bummed, disappointed, legitimately sad as I feel. I’m not supposed to get attached to customers. Not in this line of work.


	5. Chapter 5

V.

My shift inches past that night. I find myself looking for Kylo even though he’s not there. I pretend to be in a good mood so Finn will stop giving me accusatory looks. I make decent money, but definitely a lot less than I would if Kylo was there. By the time I’m heading out, I almost forget that Kylo has sent his driver for me. Until I see the sleek black sedan, idling out front. I roll my eyes at how ridiculous the situation is but climb in the front seat.

A young, fresh-faced guy with big brown eyes blinks at me. He seems surprised.

“Hi,” I say. “Kylo sent you, right?”

He nods. “Usually, um... the backseat...” we both glance towards the empty leather bench behind us.

“Oh!” I blush. “Sorry. Should I?” I point towards it. It seems silly to get out again but if it makes him stop looking so nervous, I’ll do it.

He quickly shakes his dark head. “No, that’s ok. It’s a quick drive.” He pulls around to head towards my building. It’s warm and quiet in the car, glow from the dash illuminating us. I sag into the soft leather and decide maybe Kylo is right; this is much better than walking in the frigid winter night.

“Have you worked for Kylo long?” I ask conversationally.

“A couple years, ma’am.” His gloves creak as he tightens his grip on the wheel.

“Get stuck picking up lots of girls?”

“Ah, no... usually I drive Mr. Ren around. But he is otherwise occupied tonight.” I notice red bloom on his pale cheeks and smile. So, I’m Mr. Ren’s only female... waitress? Friend? I think we’re friends but he also pays me to serve his drinks so I’m not sure how to categorize it. But whatever we are to each other, I’m the only one that he gets picked up. I flush at the idea, grinning stupidly.

The driver pulls in and deposits me at the door. He waits until I’m inside, flipping the lights on and greeting a very excitable BeeBee, before he pulls off.

I hook my dog on her leash and take her outside when my phone buzzes. Unsurprisingly, it’s Kylo.

‘Home safe?’

I type back that I am, that I’m letting BeeBee go potty. His text bubble appears and disappears a few times before he says, ‘You really need to stop putting yourself in dangerous situations.’

I roll my eyes. BeeBee and I head back inside and I shuck off my clothes, changing into a T-shirt and panties, sliding into bed. ‘I’m in bed now. Very dangerous place to be.’

‘Send a picture,’ he texts.

I bite my lip. It’s dark, and I’m definitely not disturbing BeeBee to get up to turn the lights on. I open my camera app, turning on the front facing lens, and try not to feel self conscious as I snap a quick pic. The flash is bright but I don’t look startled in the photo - you can see my pillow and my messy tangle of hair. It’s not sexy, but I look warm and comfy. I send it before I can come up with a reason not to. Unfamiliar butterflies set off in my belly as I snuggle down and wait for his response.

‘Perfect. Go to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.’

‘Goodnight,’ I reply. When I turn over on my belly, I smile into the pillow feeling silly.

——

I’m woken, far too early, but a knock on the door. I scrub a hand over my face and stumble across my carpet, yawning, and twist the deadbolt free. I open the door and am surprised to see Kylo - dressed impeccably in a dark silk suit - standing there.

For a moment, I just blink at him. He smirks.

“Am I to stand out here all morning?”

His voice sends me into action, and I jump back to let him in. He strides in and stands in the middle of my one room apartment, studying the bare walls, my mattress on the floor, stacks of books on every available surface. At least I’m clean, my dishes put away and counter wiped clean. My dirty clothes are in the hamper and my bathroom is even basically spotless. BeeBee trots over on her short legs, sniffing at his shiny leather shoes.

“What are you doing here?” I ask groggily. A glance at my alarm clock shows that it’s only eight AM. I usually sleep til at least nine or ten.

“I came to talk to the building manager about installing a security system. Lights in the parking lot, cameras.” He shrugs and stoops to let BeeBee smell his hand. “If you must live here, I need to make sure as many measures are taken to keep you safe as possible.”

“Oh.” I frown and sit on the edge of my bed. I scrub a hand over my sleepy face and realize this is the first time I’ve seen Kylo in broad daylight. His scar is more obvious in the sunlight, more menacing but... I don’t find it ugly. It adds to his overall look, dark and handsome and obviously dangerous. “That’s nice... slightly strange and overbearing but, nice.”

Kylo chuckles before sitting beside me. His long legs nearly hit his chin so close to the ground, and he seems disgruntled as he folds his lean frame into a more comfortable position. The bed is his only option, other than the floor.

“In my line of work... people like to hurt me. The people I care about are a quick way to do that. It would be... unforgivable, if something happened to you.” HIs dark gaze is penetrating, and it’s far too early. His hand traces up my calf and I suddenly realize I’m only in my panties.

I squeak and smack his hand away, grabbing my quilt over my lap. Kylo chuckles.

“You’re so sweet, Rey. I’ve never met a girl like you.” He reaches under the blanket and tickles his fingers over my knee. It sends a shiver up to my core, which tingles awake with a rush. “I like you very much.”

“You hardly know me,” I say in a high voice. He walks his fingers up over my knee cap. “I hardly know you.”

“Oh, I know you pretty well. Rey Johnson, age twenty three. Birthday July fifteenth, birthplace London. You came over age four and was promptly placed in the foster care system. Graduated from Jakku High, second in your class. Never had a serious romantic partner, lived here since you were eighteen.” His long digits slide up the soft skin of my inner thigh. I jolt at the contact and gape at him.

“How...?”

“I have my resources. I like to know who I’m... talking to.” He smirks again, and it’s so devilishly handsome that I make a little noise. His fingers are getting so close to the heat of my core. I don’t know that I want him to touch me there - but the fiery trailing he’s blazing towards my center makes it so difficult to think straight. When his knuckles brush the (likely damp) crotch of my panties, my entire body shivers.

“Kylo...” I whine. I’m not sure if it’s to get him to stop or keep him going.

“I want you, Rey. I want you to be mine.” His words are against my cheek and I arch against the gentle brushing of his fingers, hips seeking contact regardless of what my brain is telling me not to do. My thighs open further, and he hooks a finger inside one leg hole, elastic crackling as he stretches it too far. The pad of his thumb finds my clit, rolling over it, slicked with my arousal. The sensation makes me tremble. A weak noise - maybe a protest, maybe asking for more - slides up my throat and Kylo growls in return. He maneuvers me into my back and tears the blanket away. My thighs shake as he looms over me, quickly - almost frantically - shoving his hand down the front of my underwear and cupping my sex. He draws a finger over the slit, wetness seeping out and coating the soft curls there.

My eyes clench shut as he prods at my opening with his index while his thumb rubs my clit, each gentle flick making my breath come faster. It’s so much better than grinding against him in the club. I breathe deep, his scent - paper and aftershave, something dark and musky and intoxicating - and quiver as he slowly sinks into me.

“Fuck,” he murmurs. “You really are a virgin.” I toss my head back as he strokes inside me, my walls snug against his solitary finger. It’s overwhelming, the heat blooming in my tummy. With his free hand, he pushes my shirt up to my chin and sucks in a breath at the sight of my chest. I know I’m flushed pink, I feel my nipples tighten up to points as he stares at me. “Perfect, honey. You’re perfect.” His head dips down and I clutch at his neck as he teases kisses over me. When his tongue flicks over the bud of my breast, I mewl our loudly.

“So good,” he whispers into my skin. Everything feels so good, electric and hot, and my hips move against his manipulations without my knowledge. It doesn’t take much - his thumb pressing down roughly on my clit as his finger curls inside of me, teeth tugging my nipple - and I cry out as my orgasm rips through me like the tide, waves lapping from my core outward. My toes curl into my soles which feel hot, and my fingers tangle and tug on his slicked back hair.

Once I settle back down, breathing hard and vision returning to normal, I lick my lips. “That was...”

“I want to take you out,” Kylo says. He slides his hand out of my underwear and sucks on his fingers, which makes me whimper and clench down on nothing. “On a proper date. You have Sunday off. Let me take you out.”

“Oh-okay.” I nod weakly, still recovering. My brain and body feel like mush. Kylo kisses my mouth, so soft. His lips are plump and soft and I arch my neck to keep our lips together. Kylo must not mind my morning breath because his tongue licks into my mouth, seeking mine, and I moan quietly.

“Good. I have to go, Rey. I’ll be at Plutt’s tonight, sweetheart. I’ll see you there.”

We both stand, me a bit shaky, and I open the door for him. One final look and he’s sweeping through the hall, where a man in a pale gray silk suit is waiting. “Lock your door,” Kylo calls out, before the pair of them are pushing into the winter morning light.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, it’s been brought to my attention that some folks believe I’ve stolen the concept of a story posted by Polkadotdotdot. I haven’t read the story in question past the summary, but I know it’s an ABO mobster fic set in NYC. Apart from the strip club/mafia angle, I don’t think there is a ton of similarities. 
> 
> If @polkadotdotdot would like to chat, my tumblr is @ coffeeand-cigarettes-please and I’m more than happy to have a conversation about any similarities or where my ideas come from!

VI.

I’m nervous to tell Finn about my date, so I tell Rose first. In the basement, the dancers’ locker room is chaos on a Friday night. There’s a dozen girls running around in various states of dress. Rose is leaning into the mirror, face stretched as she carefully draws on eyeliner.

“Kylo asked me out,” I say, blurring it out nervously. Rose doesn’t flinch as she brings out the wing beyond her eyelid. “He came over yesterday morning, and he’s being all - like, weirdly protective about where I live.” I anxiously tuck a stray curl behind my ear and search Rose’s face for any emotion. “But he asked me out, Sunday.”

“Are you excited?”

“Yes, actually... I think I quite like him.” She grins at me knowingly.

“Well he’s gorgeous and obviously loaded. I don’t blame you.”

“He’s just so... like, so confident. Sure of himself.” I chew my lip thoughtfully. “I never know what he’s thinking, and he’s so tight-lipped about everything but... I get that. I’m that way about some things, too.”

“Sounds like a good match.” Rose giggles. “It’s not like you’re marrying him tomorrow, so take your time. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Her look is loaded with meaning, and I get the impression that Finn has filled her in on my utter lack of a love life. Surprisingly, I don’t mind. I realize I need help and I genuinely like Rose.

I’m still going to bitch Finn out. But I’m not truly mad.

“Yeah, I’m excited. And terrified.”

“It’ll be fine. Now, do my eyes look lopsided?” She grins and I do too.

The rest of the night is a blur. Two bachelor parties, a bunch of seriously obnoxious fraternity brothers, a swinger couple that propositions me for a threesome, and endless cocktails later, I finally grab a moment to collapse on the arm of Kylo’s chair with a fresh tumbler of scotch for him. My feet throb in my Chucks and I grimace as I lift my weight off my feet, balancing carefully.

“You work too hard,” Kylo muses grumpily.

“I need money to live,” I point out with a sigh.

“I could help you.” He glares darkly about the club, lights playing over his handsome face. “Even though you aren’t a dancer, men still put their hands on you and flirt with you.”

I cock my head and half-smile at him. “You put your hand on my ass the first time we ever interacted,” I point out.

“That’s different,” Kylo snaps. I roll my eyes. “That was before I knew you.”

“Okay..”

“I just - I don’t like it.” He harrumphs and winds his hand around my waist, tipping me into his lap. I squeal in surprise and he chuckles. “You’re too good for this place, Rey.”

“You’re not wrong,” I agree as I try to right myself. But Kylo seems content to have me draped over his thighs. Even in the sum of the club, I can see the hunger in his umber eyes. I clench my thighs together at the sudden burst of heat between them. Was it always like this? Or did Kylo and I have something special?

He clears his throat and let’s me hop up. I lean forward and kiss his cheek and slip into the crowd without another word, my body aflame.

The night winds down and after I drop my bag of money at Plutt’s office door, I practically skip to the parking lot where Kylo assured me he would be waiting. My nipples pebble as the winter air hits my skin, even under my jacket. I hop in the passenger seat and cuddle up to the vent.

“How’d you do?” he asks conversationally.

“Good! I have my electric bill as of tonight.” I smile and hum in pleasure as he turns on my seat warmer. We make it to my apartment quickly. Bright security lights illuminate the pot-hole riddled lot, and a security camera is above the front door. I shoot him a glare but Kylo ignores my look.

“Come here,” he says, tugging a lock of my hair and drawing me close. I lean over the middle console and we kiss, soft lips and mine shy, a little hesitant. Kylo threads his fingers through my hair and his other hand finds my waist, pushing my tank top out of the way to caress my ribs. I shiver in delight.

I’m losing myself in the kisses when Kylo suddenly pulls back. Headlights blind me for the briefest moment before he shoves my head down, shouting, “Fuck!” His massive body covers me and the loudest noise I’ve ever ears suddenly burst, a rapid tattoo as glass bursts and Kylo swears some more and keeps me pinned. The console is digging into my chest and he’s so heavy on top of me.

It’s over as soon as it begins, followed by the sound of squealing tires.

Kylo huffs a breath against me, waiting a few, silent beats longer before sitting up. “Are you ok? Were you hit?”

Wild eyed, I slowly straighten up. The rear view window is shattered, as well as the front, and tiny holes notch the back of our headrests and the dashboard. I blink, my mind unable to comprehend what just happened.

“Rey!” Kylo shouts, one big hand cupping my jaw and shaking me slightly.

“What - what was that?” I whisper.

“Let’s get you inside,” he says. He jumps up and rushes around to my side and drags me out. He brushes glass off my jacket and rushes me inside. I fumble the keys for my apartment with shaking hands; Kylo rips them out and does it for me. One large hand pins me to the hallway wall, and he searches my studio apartment as BeeBee dances at his feet excitedly.

“Goddamn it,” he growls, tugging me inside and slamming the door. I shiver, collapsing on my bed. BeeBee licks my face. She can tell something is wrong.

Kylo jabs at his phone and holds it to his face again. “Finally,” he snarls. He rakes a hand over his mussed, dark hair, and from the way he’s pacing I can tell he’s rattled too. “Where the fuck is Brasi?”

I comb my fingers through my hair, catching on glass. I sniffle. Kylo barks orders into his phone - “someone needs to get here, Hux, before I fucking put a bullet in your brain -“ as I shrug out of my jacket. He hangs up and stops pacing to drop down beside me with a weary sigh.

“I’m so sorry, Rey,” he mutters as he puts his arms around me. I let him hold me, my head on his chest. “I never thought they’d- but then, I did,” he rambles nonsensically.

“What was that? Who did it? Why?”

“I told you before that my work is... it’s dangerous.”

“Obviously,” I hiccup.

“A rival family is trying to take me out. It’s retaliation.” He drops a kiss on top of my head. “I should never have - I should’ve left you alone... I’m a weak man, Rey. I’m so sorry.”

It doesn’t make sense - maybe he’s in shock. Maybe we both are. He tightens his grip on me and I cry into his dark button down, feeling small and totally out of depth, and wonder who precisely the man holding me is.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I posted this on accident anyway, y’all can have it now. XD

VII.

Five minutes later, I’ve got an armful of BeeBee and Kylo carries her food. We load into another murked out SUV, driven by the young kid that drove me the other night. Kylo sits in the back with me, despite how he has to fold his large frame up like an accordion to fit. I giggle a bit at his discomfort, and he shoots me a surprised look that melts into a grudging smile.

“Mitaka,” Kylo says in a deep voice. The car pulls out into the street and BeeBee woofs as she staggers on the soft-as-butter leather seat. “Where’s Luca?”

“I’m not sure,” his driver says as e cruise down the empty streets. I haven’t heard sirens, I realize. My gaze swings from the window to Kylo as streetlights illuminate his face in yellow glow. He glances at me, brow furrowed, the scar a stark reminder on his face of everything I don’t know about him.

It’s not like I could stay at my place. Not after that. Not that Kylo would let me. I don’t protest when he tells me to get BeeBee’s leash. I don’t protest when he peeks through the blinds and heaves a sigh when the SUV pulls up. I don’t say anything, content to be dragged along.

I’m wide awake, my feet hurt, and I’d kill to get out of my grimy work clothes. Kylo looks pulled together, despite his shaking hand, which pulls me to his chest.

“If anything happened to you, I’d lose it,” Kylo whispers. I let the movement of the vehicle and Kylo’s breathing lull me until I’m dozing off, adrenaline leaving me shaky and weak. My eyes drop shut and I fall asleep.

——

When I wake, it’s in a massive bed with black silk sheets that slide over my body like water. I blink in the darkness, confused and disoriented. Until I feel someone shifting beside me, the arm heavy around my middle tightening. I stiffen instantly, anxiety clenching my heart. I nervously glance over my shoulder and find Kylo curled around me.

Shirtless. Like, bare chest, right there. Pale skin glowing in the low light, hair free of the gel or whatever product he uses to keep it slicked back. Sleeping, he looks peaceful, beautiful; a fallen angel beside me. I notice the scar running down his cheek continues down the side of his neck and shoulder. With feather light fingers, I trace it. I can’t believe I’m in bed with him - I’m clothed at least, but someone changed my shirt and shorts for a large T-shirt - must have been Kylo’s, as it’s massive on me.

I glance at his face to make sure he’s still asleep, and since his eyes are shut and his breathing is even, I carefully tug the sheet back to stare at the rest of his physique.

I’m not disappointed. His chest is toned and narrows to washboard abs. The skin is velvet-soft over hard muscles. He has shorts on, thank the Maker, slung low on his hips. I’ve never been so close to any man before. Especially not such a hot one. He has that V shape that points like an arrow to his groin, sparse line of hair trailing down from his belly button. I lick my lips and wonder what’s under his shorts, squirming with excitement. He could catch me staring at any moment, and the thought should be embarrassing and shameful. Instead, I’m incredibly hot, excitement fluttering low in my pelvis. I’m already getting wet, just sneaking looks at him.

I scoot down the bed a little, so I’m closer to his crotch. A brief look towards his face shows me he’s still asleep. I lightly finger the waistband of his shorts... his cock twitches inside the fabric, and I snatch my hand back, catching my breath. Shit, he’s gonna catch me, I think. But his chest rises and falls in a rhythmic way that makes me believe he’s asleep. More daring now, I caress his hardening length which jumps into my palm. I squeeze my legs together with a lusty breath.

His shorts are soft, contradicting the erection I gently caress. I want to see it - maybe he won’t wake up..

“Like what you see?”

I jump a foot in the air, hand flying to my racing heart as I swing my gaze to his face. Kylo smirks at me, sleepily, and props himself on an elbow.

“I’m so sorry - I just, um -“ there’s no good excuse to molest anyone in their sleep and my brain is sluggish, guilty. I blush scarlet and open and shut my mouth wordlessly.

“Be my guest, sweetheart.” He nods to his dick, which is at full attention now, standing proud and tenting his underwear.

I’m frozen though, with shame and humiliation. A voice echoes in my mind - good girls don’t enjoy this... good girls don’t do this...

“Rey,” Kylo murmurs. He sits up and cups my face, kissing my forehead softly. “It’s ok. Believe me, I don’t mind.” He takes my hand and curls it around his shaft, palm almost as hot as his member. I gasp at the feel, how big it is. My tiny hand can’t encircle all of him.

I whimper as he guides my hand up and down before he shivers and let’s go. In one move, he swiftly yanks his pants down his hips and his cock bounces free. My jaw drops - he’s huge, the skin flushed dark red and little droplets dribbling out the slit at the top. I lick my lips, wondering at the taste, and he groans.

“If only you could see your face,” Kylo whispers, bringing our hands to touch his blazing skin. It’s like velvet wrapped around marble. He guides my hand up and down, tugging the skin gently. He lets out a shuddery sigh.

I get the pace that he sets and he lets go of my hand. Kylo pets my hair and makes soft, deep noises as I pump my hand over his dick. It’s meant to go inside of me - the very notion makes a mix of fear and desire swirl inside of me.

Kylo thrusts his hips and I move my hand faster. I perch on my knees and bring my free hand to squeeze the base, which makes him curse. His face is a war of revelation and agony, pain and pleasure. I shiver as he fists a hand in my shirt. He drags my face to his, hot breath fanning across my cheeks before he kisses me, hard lips and demanding tongue. I mewl softly as he bruises my mouth with his ferocity. I feel his cock twitching, sort of tightening, and he breaks away with a cracked shout. “Rey, Rey,” he chants breathlessly. Warm substance slides over my fingers, sticky and wet, before his body stills. He pants and twitches.

“Wow,” I whisper with a giggle. I pull my hands free, and Kylo’s dark gaze watches me as I experimentally dart my tongue out to swipe a taste of the viscous, pearly fluid. Salty, sort of soapy. Not great, but could be worse. He growls quietly, flipping me onto my back.

“You are too fucking precious,” Kylo declares in a rumbly voice that shoots straight to my core. “Did you like that, Rey? Jerking my pretty cock and making me cum all over your little hands?”

I can’t do anything as he pins my soiled hands above my head with one large hand. The other skims down my body, tweaking a nipple through the soft cotton shirt as he goes. Kylo’s nimble fingers slide over my soft pubic hair, and he makes a strangled noise at the wetness he finds.

“Seems like you did like it,” Kylo purrs. “You’re soaking wet, sweetheart.” I moan quietly as he strokes my folds. One finger wiggles until he’s slipping inside of me, my muscles instantly clamping down.

“Kylo,” I whimper. “Please...”

“Please what?” His dark eyes sparkle with mischief. “Tell me what you want.”

I blush and look away. I can’t meet his gaze as he strokes in and out of me. It feels good, but not enough. I try to angle my hips, seeking contact, but Kylo tuts and shakes his head.

“Use your words,” he commands.

“Touch me!” I exclaim, frustrated. He chuckles at the effort but obliges, his palm pressing against my clit. I sob out at the divine sensation.

“That’s better, hm?” He nods, almost like he’s talking to himself. Another finger presses into me. The stretch is much more, almost a burn, and he pulls my legs open. “Keep your hands up.”

Kylo slides down my body until his face is right between my legs. I try to close them, but all I do is wind up squishing his big ears. He chuckles and pries my thighs apart. “Hold still. I’m going to taste you, now.”

Before I can voice any of my protests his tongue is hot and wiggling between my labia, circling my clit and all the the air rushes from my lungs in a very sexy wheeze. It’s like he’s devouring me, teeth and lips and tongue, his two fingers pumping in and out and curling. I shiver and pant. I beg him, calling out please over and over.

“Remember when I told you to call me Daddy?” Kylo asks, and I gaze down my torso to see his hulking shoulders spreading my legs wide open. “Now would be a good time to start.”

I moan in response and our gazes hold, clashing as his tongue swipes over my clit again. It’s so dirty - it’s so, so good - I clutch at the sheet as I writhe beneath him. “D-Daddy,” I murmur as warmth blazes through me. It’s strange but his resounding growl, redoubling his frantic licking and sucking, has me shouting it again.

“Please, Daddy.” Tears gather at my lashes and I lift my hips pitifully. “Please, I need to cum.”

Though his mouth is busy, his eyes are smirking. He withdraws his fingers and I feel his tongue there, appendages switching places as he rolls my clit between his fingers, plucking, fucking me with his tongue. I crash over the edge and words escape me as I shake. I’m actually crying from the intensity. It’s so much.

I have to physically push Kylo away to make him stop. He crawls up my body and kisses me hard. His lips taste like me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is trash and short, my humble apologies!

VIII.

Kylo’s home is a sprawling old mansion, set back in the woods. On one side is a huge lake, frozen gray solid. Pine trees and snow cover the property I can see from his bedroom window. After a long, hot shower, I pull on the sweat pants he loaned me - rolling the waist multiple times and holding them up with one hand - and a clean shirt. I stare out the window, breath fogging up the glass, as I try to process the last twenty four hours.

We were shot at. Outside of my home. By a “rival family” - whatever that means. Retaliation. And then I slept in his bed, in his arms, and touched his dick and let him go down on me. Not really a natural progression, but..

It felt right.

Maybe I’m letting the feel-good orgasm hormones override my brain, but... something about Kylo has made me feel safe and protected from the very start. Like he would never hurt me. Like I was protected.

Perhaps it was the way he radiates power. Approaching a girl and grabbing her booty is a pretty confident move - though not the most respectful. Going over my head to get the lap dance he so badly wanted was pretty cocky, too. But even once he had me alone in the VIP Lounge, even as I stammered about how ignorant I was, he never made me feel bad. He helped me, and then he came in every night... had he been spying on me? Making sure he had no other competition, romantically?

I snort at the thought. None of the other customers, in fact no men in or outside of my work ever compared to Kylo. It has to be an evolutionary thing, so attracted as I am to his power and confidence, not to mention his startling good looks... I think, hopelessly, that I might be falling for him.

As if my thoughts could conjure him, Kylo opens the door and BeeBee yanks at her leash to get to me. He insisted on walking her, so that I could rest. I crouch down and unhook her, giving lots of pets as she licks my cheeks.

“She’s quite strong for such being so small,” he drawls. He seems annoyed, but manages a grin at how excited the fluff butt is by just seeing me.

“People say that about me, too.” I glance up and see his smile soften, struck again by how handsome he is. The scar on his face only adds to it - I wonder, not for the first time, how he got it.

“I have some work to get done,” Kylo says and I straighten up. His sweats threaten to slide right off me, and I clutch them up on my waist. “I have television, books, can get you something to eat...”

I’m more curious about his work but my stomach chooses that moment to growl loudly I blush spectacularly and he laughs. “Let’s get you some food, sweetheart.”

I take his hand and follow him out the double doors of his bedroom, BeeBee right on our heels. His house is huge and gorgeous, hardwood floors and tons of windows. We pass by a lounge room, where a handful of men lounge in silk suits of varying colors, and I can feel their eyes watching as we pass by.

“I can make just about anything, honey. What sounds good?” Kylo pushes open a swinging door to usher me in the kitchen. It’s all white and tones of blue, an island in the middle with tons of stainless equipment. He grabs my hips and easily lifts me into the counter in front of a row of cabinets.

“Eggs - you know, breakfast eggs - is always good,” I mumble in awe. Compared to my ting shoebox of an apartment, this place is a palace.

“You got it.” He pecks my lips then turns to find his materials. Frying pan, butter, eggs, spatula. I glance around with wide eyes.

“Who all lives here?” I ask.

“Me, my security detail. I have to tighten up on that, after last night,” Kylo muses. He cracks eggs one handed into a bowl as I watch the butter melt on the hot pan. I watch him whip them up with a fork.

“What is it that you do that makes a security detail necessary?”

He doesn’t meet my gaze, instead pouring the beat eggs into the pan. “I work in personal insurance.”

“Like medical?” I furrow my brow in confusion.

“Not quite...”

The door bursts open and makes me flinch and squeal. The loud noise so suddenly reminds me of last night, and I jump off the counter and flatten myself at Kylo’s feet.

“Jesus Christ, Hux,” Kylo grunts, squatting down to my level. “It’s ok, honey. It’s just my asshole associate Hux. He’s harmless, I swear.”

The other man snorts as Kylo helps me to my feet. He’s pale with slicked back red hair, thin and dressed in a dark suit a lot like what Kylo usually wears... I realize that Kylo and I are dressed alike in his sweats and T-shirt, except I have to hold my pants at my waist to keep them from sliding.

“So this is the distraction,” the man named Hux says in a sarcastic voice. His eyes flick my my messy hair to my bare feet. I want to shrink into Kylo’s side. “I expected someone more...”

“She’s been through a lot, Hux. What do you need?” Kylo stirs the cooking eggs and they don’t stick to the pan. I need to ask him the secret to that trick.

“We need to discuss the mole in our ranks. Obviously someone has compromised us,” Hux says. He paces with his hands behind his back. I get the sense that he feels very important.

“Obviously. Has anyone heard from Luca?” Kylo points to the cabinet above me and I open it, finding a stack of plates. I pull one down and Kylo smiles warmly as he loads my plate up. He kisses my forehead and I blush as Hux watches us.

“No, actually. Not since yesterday evening,” Hux says slowly. The look he and Kylo share is unreadable. I gulp down my eggs and watch them with wide eyes.

“Let me get her settled,” Kylo says after a long pause, “then we’ll get everyone on the same page.”

Hux nods curtly. He spins on his heel and pushes back through the swinging door.

“I was hoping to have more time with you,” he says with a sigh. He hunches over me from behind, holding my hips pinned to the counter with his chin on my shoulder. I shiver as his breath skitters over my neck. “But after this meeting, I swear, it’ll be just us. The rest of the night.”

“What about work?” I ask.

“I’ll call Plutt. Get you a couple days off to recover.”

As much as time off sounds amazing - I really can’t afford it. Not unless I want to burn through my savings like wildfire.

“Let me take care of you, baby.” Kylo’s lips brush my throat so softly. It’s hard to breathe, let alone think rationally, with his hands and lips on me. I want nothing more than to drag him back into his bed, see what else we can do together. It’s so strange, so unlike me. But everything about this man is bringing out new and different qualities in me that I wasn’t aware of.

“Ok,” I say reluctantly. “But make the meeting a short one.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I’m not super satisfied with this but here’s an update.
> 
> You can call me out on tumblr @ coffeeand-cigarettes-please

IX.

I’m waiting in Kylo’s bedroom, attempting a nap because I’m on a sort of forced vacation and that’s not something I’m familiar with, I don’t know what to do with the time, when I hear shouting. Then broken glass.

I panic and fly out of the bed, silk sheets sliding over my skin. I curse under my breath as his sweats tangle around my ankles, slipping right off my narrow hips. I kick them away and throw open the French doors, scrambling into the hall. I follow the shouting - a man is standing in front of the door, arms crossed over his chest.

I march up and shove him out of the way. It must be the last thing he expects, because he tips over like a domino on the hardwood floors.

“Hey! You can’t go in there!” he cries, one hand reaching to stop me. I kick it away and twist the knob, stomping into the room.

What greets me is .... not what I expected.

Kylo has a chord around a fat man’s neck, pulling it taught. The man’s dark eyes are bloodshot and bugging out of his face. His feet kick out wildly, body bowing off the armchair. Kylo flicks his hair back and out eyes meet. None of the other men - Mitaka, his driver, and the ginger asshole Hux - make a move, instead staring at me in various stages of surprise.

“Go back to bed, sweetheart,” Kylo grits out. The muscles on his arms are bulging with the effort of his task. For some ungodly reason, heat pool between my legs. His umber eyes are on me, so dark they’re nearly black. He breathes hard through his mouth as our eyes clash.

The dark-paneled office is silent. I take in the bookshelves as I gulp and glance around sheepishly. There’s glass near Kylo’s feet and I’m barefoot. Actually, I’m only wearing his oversized shirt, and blush at my belated realization.

“S-sorry, I thought you were in trouble,” I say in a small voice.

“It’s ok, honey. Go back to bed.” He continues strangling the man in front of me, whose fight has weakened considerably. His hands weakly grope at the chord around his throat as the fight and life leave his body.

“Ok.” With no other choice, I spin around and head back to where I came from. My heart still slams in my chest as I tremble with adrenaline. I ignore the look from the ineffectual guard at the door and turn down the hall towards Kylo’s room.

It’s not until I’m sitting on the bed with BeeBee’s soft head in my lap that my brain registers what it just saw.

Kylo Ren was murdering someone.

Actively strangling a man in front of his - associates? Employees? I didn’t know for sure but my stomach roiled. He is a killer. His calm demeanor makes me believe it’s not the first time. He’s too blasé. Cavalier. He still managed to call me sweetheart. I want to throw up.

I let this man touch me. I feel disgusting.

I push into his master bath and turn the shower as hot as I can stand. I strip out of his clothes and step in, closing the heavy glass door behind me. I claw at my skin as salty tears mix with the shower water. This, combined with the gunfire last night, leaves me hollowed out and weak.

Finn was right to be against this. Kylo is not a good guy, and I distinctly feel how out of my depth I am in this moment.

I get out after a long while and find a towel to dry off. I glare at Kylo’s shirt on the floor - I don’t want to wear a killer’s clothes. But my uniform from last night probably reeks of sweat and spilled alcohol. I wrap the towel around me and sit on the bed, pondering this conundrum, until the doors open and Kylo tears my attention away.

He does not look like a murderer. Sinful, definitely - too stupidly good looking to exist in real life. Of course he’s a psychopath. Someone that handsome has to have a fatal flaw. I try not to visibly cringe as he stares at me.

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” he says in a low voice. “I told you to wait.”

“I thought you were in trouble.” I hate how defensive I sound.

Kylo takes step towards me, painfully slow with narrowed eyes, and I fight my urge to scoot back, away. I won’t let him see my fear.

“You wanted to protect me?” His voice is incredulous.

I twist my hands in my lap. “I wanted to try.”

He kneels in front of me. One big hand swallows up both of mine, stilling the fidgeting. “You walked into a room full of sharks to help me, Rey. That’s... the fucking sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.” His face softens and I feel the heat behind his gaze as he searches my face. I don’t know what to do, what to think. I let him look at me. But when his other hand cups my cheek, I jerk away without a thought. I’m not ok with this.

“You just... killed a guy.”

The words hang heavy in the air. Tension rolls off of him as he lets my hands go, and stands. Puts a safe distance between us that lets the weight off my lungs.

“I told you,” Kylo says slowly, “that I wasn’t a good man.”

I can’t remember, and I shake my head.

“I do bad things Rey. But only to those that deserve it.”

“But - But -“

“No.” He swoops forward and cuffs my throat. My eyes fly open wide in shock. “I told you, Rey.”

He squeezes, a warning, and I don’t know what to do. His lips whisper over mine and I shiver involuntarily.

“Think you can run away from me now?” Kylo whispers in my ear. “Think I’d let you walk away?”

I blink away the tears that swim suddenly in my eyes. Fear spikes my pulse as our eyes clash - his pupils dilated so far there’s barely any brown. He squeezes my neck again, and it jolts me into action. I rear back, or try to, but I can’t do much as I wheeze for air.

The smallest shiver of heat rolls through me as he pushes me down and climbs on top of me. Kylo - thus far - has only brought me pleasure. But this man doesn’t feel like the same one I know. This man feels like a savage. Like he’s going to take what he wants, regardless of what I say. It’s so wicked but a small part of me is getting very turned on.

And I don’t want to examine why. Because then I’d have to figure out what’s so fucked up in my head that I find that arousing.

My thighs hang over the bed as Kylo straddles my stomach. His grip on my throat loosens, but his big band stays there. A reminder to stay still.

“So pretty. So fierce.” Kylo dips down to kiss me. I bite his top lip and he groans into my mouth, and chuckles humorlessly. “You’re mine now, little girl. This,” he says, reaching behind to push my towel out of the way to cup my sex. “This little cunt is mine now. You. Belong. To me.”

I shake my head but he traces the seam of my pussy, making a low noise at how wet I am. “You like this,” he murmurs. His jaw hangs open as he fucks a finger into me. I squeeze my eyes shut so I don’t have to face the shame. My skin burns red. “My sweet little girl likes this.”

“Fuck,” I whimper as he nudges my clit. Nothing should feel like this - the fact that he completely ignores me, touching me even as I wiggle and squirm away, ignites my sex in blinding heat that curls my toes. Kylo is big enough to take whatever he wants. I’m no match for him physically.

Kylo hunches down to kiss my neck, removing his hand from my pussy to use both to pin me down. “Rey.. such a dirty little girl for me. Does it turn you on to know these hands that bring you so much pleasure have brought others so much pain?” I whine and shake my head no. “I think you protest too much.”

“You’re evil,” I spit out as he sits up and works his sweat pants down his hips. His monster dick is inches from my face. His weight scoots up onto my chest, restricting my breathing. This man is dangerous. This man could kill me. But when he strokes his cock and brings it to my mouth, I suck him in with no hesitation. No reluctance. There’s something wrong with me - I think if I suck his dick, he’ll finish what he started and get me off. And when my head clears, I’m leaving.

Kylo praises me as I suck, still holding my throat as he thrusts into my mouth. I feel like a sex toy, being used like this. I’m unbelievably wet and tingling with need. I feel weak and helpless with my hands pinned again and his threatening hand controlling my breath.

“Fuck, that’s it, sweetheart. Suck it,” Kylo groans out. It might have been five minutes, or five hours, but my jaw begins to ache after a while and maybe he senses it because he mutters, “I’m close, honey. Just a little more,” and I moan quietly around him which seems to help him over the edge. I’m still on that precipice, rubbing my thighs together to soothe the needy ache he started. My mouth fills with his spend, and I hasten to swallow it without gagging. My eyes water over.

When he sits back, chest heaving, Kylo looks like a ruined man. He slides a hand through his hair and smirks. “I guess it’s your turn to learn a lesson, little girl.” I swallow dryly again, remembering sharply that I need to fear him. Always.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it’s me. I’m not dead. Enjoy this smutty update.

X.

In one smooth motion, Kylo sits back on the bed and drags me over his lap. I squeak in surprise, feeling the cold air on my burning, wet pussy - I’m on my belly over his thighs, which are strong beneath my belly. One hand gathers me more securely against him while the other strokes soothing circles over my thighs, the meat of my ass. I reach to tug the towel down as though that’ll protect me. Kylo chuckles and swats my hands away.

“I’m going to spank you, sweetheart,” he purrs, low voice rumbling. “How many strikes should I give you for disobeying me? Hm?”

“I’m good with zero,” I huff.

“Aw, poor Rey. Acting like you aren’t soaked for me.” Fingers stroke over my slit just to rub it in that I’m excited, even though I don’t want to be. I clench my thighs together. Kylo bums as he rubs my clit, rolling it between his slick fingers, before dipping inside my tight channel.“You’re so tight, baby.”

I whine and twist, my body wanting more abs more despite my mind railing against the exquisite sensations. I pant into the blankets, fisting the fabric close to my face, so close -

The first slap makes me flinch and cry out in shock. I can feel the wet spot his fingers leave on my skin. “Count, honey. Nice and loud for Daddy.”

“Wha - what?!”

“Let’s try again.” He’s patient as a school teacher. “Every time I spank your sweet ass, you’re going to count it. Understand?”

I want to shout ‘no’ but the sharp sting of his palm only makes me whimper. I breathe hard and he sits still as a statue, and I realize he’s waiting for me. “T-two,” I say through clenched teeth.

“Ah, no. That was one. Let’s try again, starting with one.” I squeeze my eyes shut and tense my body in anticipation of the next blow. A few long beats of quiet, just my harsh breaths. I shift and try to look over my shoulder, relaxing just the littlest bit -

That’s when he hits me. It burns, and I can feel the sting in my pussy even though the blow lands high on my left cheek. I sputter out quickly, “One!” And Kylo smooths a hand over each cheek which does nothing to soothe the sting.

“Yes, baby. That’s it.” It follows in a pattern, his smack and my answering number. It feels like he draws it out for eternity, and it hurts - I’m crying by the fifth blow - but somewhere deep inside of me it feels good, like something I didn’t know that I needed. My cunt throbs with a deep need, clutching on nothing as I take each spank until we reach ten. I sag weakly over his legs while Kylo murmurs praise.

“God baby, you take it so good. My perfect little girl,” Kylo says, and it’s like a calming rain falling around me as I calm down. He massages my ass, which is undoubtably bright red from his attentions. I shift and squeeze my thighs together, wanting and needing more. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart. Tell Daddy wha you need.”

“Touch me,” I whisper, hating myself for being so fucking weak and desperate for the overwhelming pleasure I know he can give me, hating him for being so fucking good at it.

“You want my fingers or my mouth?” Kylo purrs even as his fingers dance over my pussy lips. I shiver.

“M-mouth,” I murmur. “Please.”

Kylo groans. “Say please again.”

“Please, Daddy.” I arch my back and slide my thighs open, one falling to hang off the bed. I want to look over my shoulder to see what he’s doing, but before I can move he is moving, lying flat on his back and tugging me up his body.

“Sit on my face, Rey,” he instructs in a deep, calm voice. His eyes are so dark, nearly all pupil, and there’s no ignoring his half-hard cock as it twitches to life against his pelvis. I scramble to comply. It’s awkward, but he positions me so that I’m holding onto the headboard, knees on either side of his face with my toes tickling his shoulders. Big hands alternately cup my ass - which makes me hiss at the still stinging contact - and the other rests just above my pussy, and he tugs me lower with a grunt.

The tip of his tongue traces my clit as I flush with pleasure. I thought this position would be more uncomfortable, but as soon as his tongue is sliding over my soaked, aching sex, I’m thinking of nothing but how good it feels. Everything else falls away, like I’m an empty pitcher and Kylo is refilling me with only good things. I moan as he nudged a finger inside me, thrusting shallowly. I lower my weight, seeking more, and wind up grinding my cunt against his face with an embarrassed moan. It just feels too good - my body contracts at the heavy heat that’s building higher between my legs. Kylo doesn’t seem to mind. Quite the contrary - he growls against me, vibrations shooting against my clit and making my gasp - he tries to rock my hips to do it again, harder, but I’m scared to suffocate him.

“Please, please,” I whine desperately as I climb higher and higher. Kylo slips in two fingers now, curling them inside me in a way that makes my eyes roll and my body pull tight as piano wire. He’s hitting all the right notes, my body singing with pleasure as he sucks and licks and nips my feverish flesh until I break apart into trembling waves of pleasure. I fist fingers in his hair, holding him still as I grind and ride out the feeling on his tongue and chin. My thighs burn, reminding me of our first sexual encounter where I humped on his lap in the VIP Lounge at Plutt’s.

This was infinitely better, and infinitely worse.

It felt amazing. His darkness turns me on like nothing ever had before. Even though I don’t want to like it, calling him Daddy and having him spank me is incredibly hot. He’s too fucking handsome, just looking at his broad and tall body combined with his uniquely Kylo features gets me wet. But he killed someone less than two hours ago, with his bare hands, right in front of me. Like it was nothing.

I didn’t think I could handle that part of him. That is a darkness nobody can come back from - a darkness that eats up everything in its path. I didn’t want to be eaten up too.

Well I did, just not in a bad way.

Kylo helps me scoot down his body until I’m lying on his chest. He’s hard, but I ignore that as I let him cuddle me up close. I loathe how good it feels to be in his arms, his heart beating steadily against my chest. But it does feel good, just like all his dirty talk and touches. I feel powerless with him, and it’s a feeling that I’ve come to know and hate throughout my life.

Trapped. I roll my shoulders like it’ll shake off the thought, and Kylo strokes a gentle hand up my spine and neck, into my hair.

“I’m going to send Mitaka to pack up your apartment,” Kylo says after a long while. I’ve almost dozed off until then.

“What, why?” I crane my neck back to gape at him.

“You can’t live there. It’s not safe.” He’s unperturbed by the anger that rolls off me in sudden, intense waves.

“You don’t get to decide that.” I push back and roll off him, sitting up. “And you just put that security system in -“

“It didn’t protect you the other night. And I won’t allow you to be in danger’s path.” Kylo sits up, pulled to me like a magnet. He kisses my shoulder but I pull away. “Mitaka will collect your belongings. You can sort them here, what you need for day to day and what you’ll want for storage.”

“What about work?” I whisper, but my gut clenches as it already knows the answer.

“You’re not ever going back there.” His cheek leans on my back, warm and rough with need for a shave. Tears prick at my eyes, salt stinging. “You should never have had to work there to begin with. But... it lead me to you. I’ll never regret that.”

“Kylo... you can’t just keep me here.” I turn to face him and our gazes lock.

He cocks his head like BeeBee does, like he’s confused.

“I need to work, I need a job. I can’t stay here all day...”

“I’d take care of you, baby. Anything you need, you’ll have here.” He squeezes my calf, slim in his big hands. “You’ll want for nothing.”

“I’ll be bored,” I argue weakly as tears begin to drip from my lashes. “I don’t want to owe you-“

“Rey, sweetheart. You’re mine, you wouldn’t owe me.” He dips his head to smooch my leg. He won’t even try to see it my way. I want to beat on his chest in frustration.

“I just want to go home,” I whisper.

“Sweetheart.” Kylo cups my cheeks and presses kisses to my cheeks, catching the tears. “You are home.”

Kylo holds me as the dam bursts and the tears flood. He doesn’t know that that is what I’m afraid of.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter @ coffeeandcigsok
> 
> Prompts are always open, I like to chat

XI.

Even though my cage is pretty, I’m still a prisoner.

A week goes by. I text Finn that I’m with Kylo, but he reads my messages when I’m asleep. I don’t know how he figured out my pin, but after I wake up one morning with him scrolling through my inbox, glaring at the device, I realize I need to be more careful.

He’s an attentive captor.

Every morning he’s up before me, delivering breakfast in bed on a tray that he sets on the bedside table. Kylo feeds me muffins and fruit, I lick the juice off his fingers, he kisses me. Maybe I’m a willing prisoner. Maybe I have Stockholm syndrome, and my mind is sympathizing with the man that’s stolen me from my life. I can’t resist the dark, lusty looks he gives me. I crawl across the bed to rain kisses on his face. I let him pull me into his broad, bare chest every night, curling his massive frame around me like a barnacle. It feels good, but strange, to be so wanted. To want him in return, despite my imprisonment.

If Kylo is busy, Mitaka accompanies me on walks with BeeBee. She loves the property, scattered with trees and the pond. I laugh when she chases geese off the shore, flapping up into the safety of the gray skies.

“He just wants to keep you safe,” Mitaka tells me one afternoon. He must have caught my longing gaze at the ugly birds. “The other families are cut throat, Rey. They’ll hurt you to hurt him. Kylo could never live with that.”

I roll my eyes and gaze at Mitaka’s open, boyish face. His cheeks flood pink and I sigh.

Kylo might not want anyone else to hurt me, but he kind of seems to get off on doing it himself. The spankings increase in frequency, until its second nature to bend over in front of him. I hold on to whatever is in front of me - the bed, the bathroom sink, the window sill - and grit my teeth as he slaps my ass. It’s always to prove a point, and it shames me to admit that my heart rate accelerates each time Kylo gets that look in his eyes. Hooded but intense. He’s so handsome it hurts to look at him, even. Especially when he’s in control.

A week passes, and another. I’m a virgin but every day that slips by, I’m closer to not being one. It’s not for my lack of trying. Considering everything that’s happened, my body wants him. I crave him, the scent of his hair and his surprisingly soft skin. We do everything except cross that final line until it’s making me crazy.

My favorite is when he instructs me to scoot up his chest, to hover my pussy over his face. I cling to the headboard and lose myself. He doesn’t seem to mind when I grind down on him mouth and chin, rubbing my dripping pink folds over his perfect face. Sometimes he grabs my ass, holding me against him until we’re both gasping greedily for air. I cum the hardest when I’m on top of him. I’m surprised I don’t drown him, sometimes.

Kylo’s business associates mainly ignore me. Except for Mitaka, my only buddy, and that ginger asshole Hux, who seems to despise me. The feeling is mutual - we glare daggers any time we happen to be in the same room, much to Kylo’s amusement. Others come and go, either ignore me or nod in greeting. I secretly think Kylo forbid them from speaking to me.

Considering his possessive tendencies, it wouldn’t surprise me a bit.

I’m lounging in bed one afternoon, having let BeeBee hang out with Mitaka - of the two, I don’t know who likes who more - when Kylo sweeps through the doors and quickly locks them behind him. I glance up from the paperback I’m reading (I refused to allow any of my books to go into storage when Mitaka cleaned my place out), arching an eyebrow quizzically.

“I work with idiots,” Kylo says, flopping on the bed beside me. I roll my eyes and he snuggles up to my side. I still can’t wrap my head around this mountain of a man, a killer, when he does such soft things.

“You could just kill them,” I quip, and though I mean it as a dig, he huffs a laugh against my back.

“Don’t tempt me.” With a sigh, Kylo rolls on his back and drags me over his chest. He snatches my book and tosses it across the room.

“You lost my place!” I exclaim, indignant.

“You’ll find it again.” He cups my jaw and kisses me slowly. It’s like he’s trying to awaken my body through my lips. It works. I curl around him, legs parting to cradle his hips and fingers threading through his thick, dark locks. “Tell Daddy you need him.”

“I need you, Daddy.” He growls and lunges for my mouth, plush lips and teeth as his hands knead my bottom. I rock into him, feeling the evidence of his arousal on my thigh with a moan. He always gets aggressive - more aggressive - when I call him Daddy. It’s a strange kink but one I’m finding that I kind of enjoy. Like everything with Kylo, it doesn’t make sense. Why don’t I fight harder to get away from him? Why do I indulge his weird fetishes? A small, dark part of me whispers that it’s because I like it, really like it, deep down. It’s why my panties flood with arousal and my blood runs hot when he touches me.

I hate that part of me. I ignore it.

Soon enough Kylo flips me on my back and pushes my shirt up to suck and lick at my nipples. His goatee chafes my skin red but I hold him to me, moaning freely as the sensations chase down to my core. I push my hips up when he grinds down. I want him, all of him, inside of me.

“Daddy,” I whimper, tossing my head back. “Please, please I want you to fuck me.”

Kylo pulls back, looking startled. “Now?!”

“Yes please,” I say politely.

“But... I was going to make it special.” His bottom lip pouts and I lean up to lick it - Kylo inhales sharply as his eyelids flutter shut.

“I don’t care about special. I just want you.”

In a heartbeat, Kylo is all over me. Hands grope my breasts, pinching my nipples, then shoving my shorts down. He groans when he realizes I’m not wearing any panties. “Bad baby,” he mutters, then cups a hand over my sex and nudges a finger between my lips. “So fucking wet.”

“Just for you, Daddy.” His head drops to my shoulder as he strokes slowly in and out. Kylo whines into my throat, licking my pulse, then slides another finger in. I’m used to this stretch and I buck wantonly against him. It feels so good, especially as his thumb presses my clit and he curls his fingers inside of me. I tremble and grab his thick wrist with both hands, grinding and rubbing his hand like a shameless slut. Maybe that’s what I am - but I don’t have the will to care now. Too soon I’m clenching and shaking, moaning out nonsense as I cum. I feel my juices leak out around his fingers and he moans my name, softly.

“Gonna fuck you now,” Kylo growls. He peels off his shirt and kicks off his jeans, and I eye the bulge in his boxer-briefs greedily. That’s going inside of me, I’m going to make that mine, before he slides those off too. He climbs on the bed again, looming over my for a moment on the black silk sheets. “My baby girl,” he coos. Then large hands push my legs open. He strokes his cock a couple times, using my wetness to lubricate. Kylo groans as he rubs the tip teasingly over my core.

“Do it, Daddy. Do it now, please,” I beg. I’m panting and hot everywhere, radiating from between my legs. Kylo, ever the gentlemen, pushes into me.

He’s so big, it burns as he stretches my channel. Kylo breathes hard as he tries to stay in control. One inch, two inches, he sinks into me, until I can’t wait anymore. I shift my hips down and he grunts. Our hips meet, and he’s fully seated inside.

“Fuck, Rey.” He gasps and squeezes my hips tight, bruising. Before I can adjust and get used to him, Kylo starts thrusting. It’s not gentle, it doesn’t feel as amazing as books have lead me to believe. My nails dig half-moons into his shoulders as I try to keep up. “So good, baby. You’re taking Daddy’s cock so good.” Sweat makes his dark hair stick to his flushed face. He seems to be in heaven.

I snake a hand between us to touch myself. A few passes over my clit and the arousal, the desire, seeps back into me. The burn becomes something good, something I want, and Kylo pulls back so we can both watch as he impales me on his cock.

“I’m close,” he warns me. I don’t think I can cum again, not until I feel him go stiff under my hands and he shouts out a cracked cry. I feel his dick pulse inside of me, a flood of warmth. My own climax takes me by surprise, intense and hard enough that I see starts. Kylo curses while I milk his orgasm even further.

After, we collapse onto his - our - bed. Both breathless. It’s probably a mistake, giving him my virginity, but I wanted it too. Something I’ll have to examine when I’m not leaking his jizz, probably.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look I updated and snuck in some plot again

XII.

Sex keeps me occupied for a few days, and then I’m bored again. Kylo has been ignoring Hux whenever he comes to pound on the bedroom door. He’s keeps me in bed, sweat-slick and a hazy state of desire until I physically feel exhausted. Once I finally convince him that overly satisfied , muscles I’m not even acquainted with protesting our strenuous love making, he seems to take the hint and let’s me sleep for a long time. I’m thankful that Mitaka and BeeBee get along so well, as I’ve definitely been too occupied to give her proper attention.

After I come out of my sex coma, I take a long shower and change into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, braiding my brown hair down my back. Kylo is nowhere to be found and my stomach growls, ravenous. I pull on a pair of my favorite warm and fuzzy socks and head towards the kitchen.

Briefly, I wonder if Kylo’s associates can tell just by looking at me that we’ve had sex. It strikes me suddenly that they probably thought we were the whole time. I blush and avoid the eyes of a couple guys with slicked back hair and obnoxious, bright suits that sit in the lounge as I pass by on my way to the kitchen.

Being the only girl around sucks, sometimes.

I dig through the fridge and find some lunch meat and sliced cheese, tomatoes and lettuce, and I find a loaf of dark bread in the cabinet. I have to check three different drawers before I find s butter knife. This place is huge, bright with winter sunlight, and I feel out of place - like I stepped into the wrong set - as I throw together a sandwich worthy of Scooby and Shaggy level munchies. I take a bite before I even put the ingredients away, and moan in delight. It feels like I haven’t eaten in years.

“So, you finally crawled out of Kylo’s bed.” My gaze swings to the doorway where Hux stands, arms folded over his chest and cool glare trained on me. I swallow and nod. “I should be thanking you, I suppose. He’s been delegating responsibility and I’ve finally gotten to take care of a few things that needed... taking care of.” He smirks like he knows something I don’t.

“I’m so happy for you,” I reply sarcastically.

“You’re making our leader weak, little girl.” He crosses the kitchen to loom over me, which is obviously an intimidation tactic. It works but I try hard to school my features into an unaffected mask of calm. “Soon, our _great_ _leader_ won’t have anything to do, no family to run. So enamored with your cunt is he, Kylo Ren doesn’t see what’s happening in front of him.”

A strange surge of possessive need to protect runs through me. I narrow my gaze, slowly take a bite of my sandwich while he sneers at me. I chew and he grinds his teeth, irritated with my lack of reaction. Surely, I should be quaking in my fluffy socks. I swallow my bite and lick my lips. “So, is that a threat?”

Hux gives me a creepy smile. “No. It’s a promise. You just keep your legs open, and everything will fall right into place.” He taps my cheek with his open palm, and I bite my cheek to keep from visibly reacting. Adrenaline spikes my pulse and my heart pounds, but outwardly I’m cool as a cucumber. Hux chuckles and sidles out of the kitchen, leaving me and my half eaten sandwich.

I refuse to let him ruin my appetite so I aggressively take another bite and wonder what he’s talking about. Kylo does everything in his power to keep me away from his business dealings, especially after I witnessed him strangling that fat man. However, I’ve observed some things over the month I’ve spent in his home.

People that work for Kylo and his competitors don’t get fired. They get killed. And if Hux is so happy with his new responsibilities, it must mean Kylo has given him more power. And power, in this world, is everything.

I finish my sandwich and wash the leftover mustard off my hands. Even though Kylo gets pissy when I do it, I decide to explore the cavernous mansion to try and find him. I’ve barely explored the first floor, and there’s a second floor that Kylo explains is mostly guest rooms and bathrooms and living rooms for his employees. The house had once belonged to his parents, before they moved to Vegas. He never says what they did to afford it, which leads me to believe it’s something like what he does.

I’m lucky and find Kylo in his office. The guy standing outside the door tells me to wait, sticking his head in to tell Kylo it’s me. I cross my arms and tap my toe impatiently, before he gives the go ahead to enter.

It’s the same room I saw Kylo strangling the fat man in, but I ignore the memory as I step in. Mitaka sits on a short leather couch across from a bank of high windows. Hux is in a low leather arm chair, lip curled at me. Kylo is behind the massive mahogany desk, stroking his chin thoughtfully. He’s back to slicking his hair back and wearing his silk suits, much to my delight. I swallow hard as heat sears through my sore center.

“Rey,” Kylo says. He scoots his chair back and pats his knee. Blushing, I slide around the desk and perch on his muscular thigh. Like a child. It’s sort of humiliating, mostly because Hux grins like a Cheshire Cat the whole time. I can’t bring up what Hux said with him sitting right there, so I put on a dramatic pout.

“I’m bored.” There are papers scattered over his desk, blue print pages curling up under a paperweight at each edge.

“Aw, run out of reading material?” He leans forward to kiss my neck. I shift as my core clenches.

“Going stir crazy,” I clarify. “There’s nothing to do.” I sound like a petulant teenager. I feel Kylo shifting, then his dick twitches in his slacks. I glare at his lopsided smile.

“Yes, Ren. Isn’t it time you put her to use? Outside of servicing you,” Hux snarks.

Kylo stiffens, tensing muscles under my legs, as his gaze turns dark and cold. “What was that, Hux? Have something to say?” His voice is deadly and even I shiver. Hux jaw snaps shut, lips pressing into a line. I see Mitaka uneasily glancing between the two.

Yeah, that ginger asshole is definitely up to something. And he’s not very slick about it - I pocket that information for later. He’s too cocky to let whatever he’s up to get by me. Then again, I’ve always felt distrustful of him. I think Kylo feels the same.

Part of me wishes he’d just strangle Hux too.

“Anyway,” I say, turning my gaze back to Kylo. “Since you’ve basically kidnapped me, forced me to quit my job, and have no estimate on when it’ll be safe to return to the real world again, I think you should put me to work.” I grin at his struck expression at my casual attitude. “I need something to do with my days besides taking BeeBee for walks and reading.” _And_ _getting_ _fucked_ _every_ _which_ _way_. I don’t add that out loud, thinking it best not to get him excited in front of his coworkers.

“All right.” He nods slowly as his big hand presses my lower back. I lean into it. “I’m sure we can figure something out.”

“Thanks.” I peck his cheek before sliding off his lap, smoothing a hand down my jeans. I shoot a glare at Hux as I breeze out of the room. I head back to mine and Kylo’s bedroom, swiftly shutting the door behind me. I dig out my diary - a relic from high school that, on occasion, I write my rants in. I flip open to a blank page and dig around in the boxes of my belongings, stacked against one wall, until I find a pen. I scribble down:

_Hux?_

_Working_ _for_ _Kylo_ _or_ _against?_

 _Do_ _not_ _trust_ _him_

I chew my lips thoughtfully. I need to talk to Kylo alone. But I have a sinking feeling in the bottom of my stomach that I know who Kylo’s mole is. The question left is who is Hux working for, who wants to bring Kylo down?


	13. Chapter 13

XIII.

It’s not much later when Kylo breezes into our room. I open my mouth, mind having been swirling with thoughts and theories about Hux and his endgame, but Kylo cuffs my throat and silences me with a deep, thorough kiss. 

“I forgot how nice you look in jeans,” he says when we pull apart. I pant at the unexpected attack, and Kylo smirks, eyes darkening as he leans over me on the bed. “I’ve been hard all afternoon thinking of your perfect ass.”

“That’s nice. I need to talk to you.” I push at his chest and he sighs, moving to sit beside me on the black silk sheets. I pat his knee and he shoots me a glare. 

“If this is about earlier, I really don’t know what kind of job you expect.” He sounds irritated, of course. He probably thinks I should be happy to spend my days curled up in bed, rising only to eat, shower, and ride his cock. And that was a lovely few days, but I’ll never be content to do nothing. It’s not in my blood - I need to keep busy or else I’ll go mad. 

“No, but we’ll come back to that. This is about Hux.” 

Kylo sighs dramatically and flops back on the bed, pinching his nose. Sometimes it really astounds me how much of a big baby he can be sometimes. Supposed mob boss, whining to me over how hard his job is. I huff a laugh, and reach over to stroke his hair. It really must be Stockholm syndrome, as I should hate this dangerous baby-man for uprooting my life. But the dick is so good, and he really does take care of me.

I guess he’s grown on me. My heart is weaker than I ever imagined.

“Hux said some interesting stuff today when I was in the kitchen,” I start, and Kylo’s eyes snap open before he lurches forward. 

“Did he say something untoward, honey? I’ll rip his fucking tongue out.” Kylo’s big hands clench into fists. 

“Not like, sexually. But he said that you don’t know what’s going on right under your nose. Because of me. I’m worried.” I twist my hands together anxiously. “I don’t trust him.”

Kylo studies me for a few long moments. I don’t know what to do under his gaze, so naturally I start to ramble. “He said soon you won’t have a family to run at all, Kylo. As long as I’m here distracting you. And I don’t know exactly what that means, but obviously it isn’t good.”

“He’s right.” Kylo sighs and I blink in surprise. “You are distracting me. I need to find a way to keep you close and also keep an eye on Hux. He must be working for someone else. Trying to weasel his way into someone else’s graces.” His mouth turns down in disgust.

“Like the people that shot up your car?” I ask.

Kylo nods. “I knew we had a mole - but Hux was so insistent on finding them that I never suspected... fucking traitor.” He leaps to his feet and starts pacing. “I can’t let him know I suspect him. I have to act normal.”

“So I can continue talking shit?” I ask with a devilish grin. He rolls his eyes but smirks before sliding beside me again on the bed. I cup his cheek, feeling the beginning sprout of his stubble, and Kylo nuzzles into my palm.

“You are so full of surprises, Rey. I love you.” Our gazes lock as he says it, and my pulse flutters. Could he really mean it? Part of me thinks he’s just telling me what he thinks I want to hear, and part of me wishes so hard that it’s true. I kiss him softly and close my eyes, losing myself to his plush lips and the delicious slide of his tongue against mine.

——

Kylo’s solution to giving me a job and keeping me close is making me his assistant. I haven’t left the compound in a month, so I demand new clothes befitting my new role. I think he must feel guilty, because he doesn’t put up much of a fight. 

Mitaka leashes BeeBee and lets her ride up front in the black-on-black SUV, window rolled down so she can stick her head out. I bounce eagerly in my seat, watching the landscape fly past. Never could I imagine being so excited I see our small town again - and yet, I am.

It’s a Sunday afternoon and the mall is packed. Teenagers goof off and loiter, pacing long laps around the hall. Kylo holds my hand like a vice, like he’s scared I’ll dart off into the crowd. The thought hasn’t even crossed my mind - I’m no use against rival families and without Kylo’s protection, I don’t know what would happen to me.

We stop in the big department store that bookends the mall, heading straight to the women’s business section. I usually shop in junior’s still, but I don’t comment as I’m happy to be out and semi-free. Plus, the looks that random women lob at us are fascinating. It reminds me of when he first started visiting the club, how all the dancers thought I was so lucky to have his attention. How lucky I felt, too.

A stout mom pushing a stroller nearly drools as we stride past, before shooting me a glare. I squeeze Kylo’s hand and lead him into the rows of racks of clothing.

“This is weird,” I comment, brushing my hand over hangers that clink together softly. “What should I wear?”

“I’ll choose,” he says with finality. No room for argument, as usual. I huff a pout and follow behind him as he starts loading his arms up with skirts and blouses. I don’t question whether he knows my size - he probably knows I’m due to start my period in the next couple of days and my social security number, too.

I glance around. Mitaka is wandering around - BeeBee is fine in the car with the window cracked and a bowl of water and food, probably snoozing on the floorboards - keeping an eye for us. Not even a shopping trip alone is safe. I chew my lip nervously and trail after Kylo as he leads me towards a bank of dressing rooms.

He doesn’t even blink as he chooses a handicap stall and hangs up the clothes. “Shut the door,” he says as I hesitate. 

“You can’t _be_ In here,” I whisper even as I shut us both inside. Kylo folds himself onto the little bench, dwarfing it. He unbuttons his suit jacket and casually crosses one ankle over his knee and motions to the piles of clothing. “It’s the women’s changing room, Kylo!”

“Try on your clothes,” he says in a deep, warning voice.

“Or what? You’ll spank me?” I snap, face flooding with color as I start unbuttoning my pants. He smirks, victorious.

“I’ll spank you either way, sweetheart.” He grins as I wiggle out of my clothes and snatch up a skirt and blouse from the hangers. I can feel his gaze, scorching over my skin, as I pull on the outfit of his choosing. A pencil skirt, emerald green, and a white ruffled blouse with cap sleeves. I shrug at my reflection in the mirror, tugging at the high waist. Kylo rises to stand behind me, big hands cradling my hips. His lips peck the side of my throat and the heat that sears through me is overwhelming. My pussy throbs with need and I hate that he has this power over me. 

“Bend over, Rey,” he murmurs against my loose brown waves. 

“Why?” I whimper. I want to hear him say it. Our eyes meet in the mirror, his pupils blown wide with arousal and mine nervous even as I lick my lips in anticipation.

“Because I’m going to fuck you now,” he all but growls, hiking the skirt up my thighs. It bunches at my waist and he shoves his hand in the back of my panties, sliding through my slit to strum over my clit. I gasp, cover my mouth with one hand and brace the other against the mirror. His warm palm on my back pushes me forward, until I bend at the waist. I watch as his eyes rove over my form, as he watches his fingers disappear into my greedy channel. His free hand goes to his belt, jerking it open and then his fly.

It strikes me that maybe Mitaka is diverting any nosy retail workers from catching us, too, as Kylo frees his cock and pumps his fist over it. Too soon but not quick enough, he’s pushing into me. Kylo has to bend his knees to line himself up, and with one arm wrapped around my front, he picks me up so my toes don’t even touch the floor, and starts to move me over his dick.

“Quiet, honey. Would be a shame if you got us caught.” He grunts softly as his hips fuck up into me. I clench around him, legs flailing for purchase. Little breaths pant out of me as he skewers me on his big dick, making my back arch. I can’t control any of this, I’m totally at his mercy. My eyes roll back at the realization. The only ammunition I have is my pussy - which I squeeze tighter against the drag of his girth, making him clutch my hips even tighter.

And the one thing that drives him wild, crazier than anything else. “Please Daddy, I wanna cum.” I pout at him as best I can through the mirror, receiving a hard pump for my troubles. His jaw goes slack as his hips stutter in their smooth, punishing rhythm.

“Touch yourself,” he growls quietly. I hold his heated gaze as I reach over the bunched up skirt, to the apex of my thighs. My clit aches for his tongue - I’m addicted to it - but is happy for my fingers rubbing quick, light circles as his cock splits me open. It’s so hard not to moan, it feels so good. The friction of his cock and the angle hitting that perfect spot deep inside of me.

It’s not much longer when my orgasm hits, rushing over my on a wave of feel good endorphins that have me shaking and gasping. Kylo doesn’t last much longer - his pace falters into rough, uneven strokes until he jerks out of me and cums all over my ass. I feel his spend cooling rapidly as we pant, staring at each other in the mirror.

He makes me feel everything, so intensely. I hate how he’s gone about it, but I think he’s making me fall for him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple chapters left! Hold on to your butts!

XIV.

Being Kylo’s assistant is much more interesting than I had ever anticipated. To his amusement, I take my job seriously. I wake up early and run through the shower before he’s up for the day. I bring him breakfast in bed - nothing fancy, usual cereal or cut up grapefruit. I tidy around his office, though he insists I don’t take the trash out. Someone else can do that. I get to sit in on meetings, where I’m meant to be taking notes. Usually, I wind up glaring at Hux the whole time. The ginger is very vocal about how ridiculous he finds my presence.

“I’ve no idea why you’re humoring this,” Hux says one afternoon a week into my assistant duties. “Send her back to the strip club you found her in.”

“It’s not safe,” Kylo reminds him. Hux huffs and runs a hand through his carrot-colored hair. He dresses just like Kylo but it doesn’t come off nearly as intimidating. I roll my eyes at both of them and Mitaka hides a grin.

“If you’re that worried, why don’t we retaliate? Surely if we sent the proper message...” there’s a smug tone in his voice.

“And whom do I send that message to?” Kylo pins him with an intense stare. “If you have some insider information of who attacked, please, by all means, share it.” It’s a veiled - thinly - accusation. Hux clenches his jaw, irritated splotches of red coloring his pale face. 

He knows _something_ , I’m absolutely certain. I watch him watching Kylo, I’m learning the subtleties of his facial features. His face is bland most of them time, looking bored and unconcerned as they discuss who is doing what and where. One family seems to control the majority of the drugs in the area, and are making a killing. Hux thinks Kylo should branch out into different rackets. I’ve learned so far that he runs betting on sports teams, he collects money from local businesses to protect them from street gangs, owns a few laundromats around town that he launders his ill-gotten money through. It doesn’t seem that bad - places like Plutt’s pay him a hefty sum for protection from the police, too - answering many questions I’ve had over the years working there.

Thinking about my old job makes a pang shoot through my heart. I sigh and glance down at my notepad. Kylo set me up in a chair just to his right at the desk - close enough that he can reach down and squeeze my knee whenever he wants. It’s nice. And distracting, when he hand slides up my skirt, and I have to pretend everything is fine.

His colleagues probably think I’m a freak. And for Kylo, I am.

The next month slips by slowly. On Valentine’s Day, Kylo cooks me a huge breakfast that he serves in bed and feeds me by hand. We fuck all day, and he whispers his love as he drives into me, making my toes curl. I never knew that sex could feel so good. I never thought I could feel the things that Kylo makes me feel. He drives me crazy - one minute I want to smack him, the next I want to sink to my knees and wrap my lips around his cock. He’s like a man possessed when we’re alone together, incapable of not touching me, telling me how much he loves me, how crazy he would go if I ever left.

The longer I stay, the less I think about leaving.

I do miss my friends, my life before. But Kylo keeps me busy, with the sex and now work. It’s easy to lose myself in the day to day. It’s never boring, not with Hux skulking around and Mitaka to lighten the mood. It’s not until one day in the earliest of spring, when the sunlight begins to last longer and it’s not quite so frigid out, when Finn calls me.

It’s a rare afternoon off and I’d be lounging in bed with a book. Finn hasn’t called in a while and I snatch my phone up, excited.

“Hello!” I exclaim with a giddy grin.

“Peanut,” Finn says, sounding breathless. 

“What’s wrong?” Instantly my stomach drops at his tone. 

“You have to come to the club. There’s some guys here - your guy and some other guys and it’s _bad._.” Finn is whispering and it makes my heart rate spike. He’s frightened. “You have to come.”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” I hang up and grab a pair of jeans and a sweater to throw on. If Kylo is in trouble, so bad that Finn is calling _me_ , this is very bad. I throw my hair into a messy ponytail and shove my feet into my trusty Chucks. Not how I imagined going back to Plutt’s - my brain is overloaded with adrenaline and the thought startled a laugh out of me.

I’m not good under pressure. I take a deep breath to keep from falling apart.

I sweep into the hallway. The mansion is suspiciously quiet. There’s usually people milling around everywhere, and yet... Silence. It makes my stomach twist into dread-filled knots. How am I going anywhere without Mitaka?

BeeBee nips at my heels as I jog to the office. I throw open the door and stride towards Kylo’s big, messy desk. I shuffle papers and dig open drawers, looking frantically for a spare set of keys. I’ve never seen Kylo drive, and panic sets in as I smack my hands on the desk in frustration.

“Looking for something?” Hux’s voice draws me from my search and I nearly jump in surprise. 

“Kylo - he needs help, he’s at Plutt’s!”

“I know,” Hux says. He saunters casually around the room, poking at one of the plants on the window sill. “Why do you think I’m here and he’s there?”

I blink at him owlishly. An unsettled feeling shivers down my spine, like I should know the answer - but my high emotional state keeps me from thinking clearly. My heart beats his name like a plea. _Kylo, Kylo._

“I have to go - we have to go help,” I say, but Hux only makes a tutting noise and crosses the room so he can lean across the opposite edge of the big desk. 

“You’re not going to help him, Rey. You’re coming with me - you can go nicely, or..” he trails off with a casual shrug. “Either way, you’re coming with me.”

I gulp and try to sort my thoughts. I’m fast but he’s blocking the exit. Even if I escape, I can’t run to town - I’d never make it in time. Hux reaches into his jacket and withdraws a pistol, metal gleaming in the soft afternoon sunlight. I gulp and realize he’s decided for me.

“Come along, Rey. I have much to do today.” My legs feel like jello but I somehow make it towards him, and Hux grabs the scruff of my neck to jerk me forward. “Thanks for being so accommodating, dear. I wasn’t sure you’d be smart enough to make this easy on both of us.” 

I won’t cry - it’s useless, despite the fear choking up my throat. He needs me alive to lure Kylo, after all. I sent a silent prayer to the powers that be that Kylo is safe. Then I let Hux direct me as he will, playing the docile victim. I just have to stay safe until Kylo can get to me.


End file.
